


Mr. Kim

by Iam_Pluto



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Switch, Bottom Changbin, Changbin is baby, Funny Hyunjin, Hyunjin is Seungmin secretary, M/M, Seungmin is career man, Smut, Top Seungmin, Tsundere Seungmin, Whore Changbin, face fucking, mature - Freeform, seungmin is Whipped, top hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 28,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iam_Pluto/pseuds/Iam_Pluto
Summary: Seungmin thought that his heroic attitude had ended in vain.But come to think of it, that's fine too.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 32
Kudos: 105





	1. Mr Kim

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is a translation story from Mr. Kim on wattpad in Indonesian. English is not my mother's tongue, so if there are mistakes in grammar, please remind and understand.

The auditorium room which has one stage in the middle and hundreds of chairs that surround it is now filled with various types of people and personalities. Look at the focus on one point that is on the stage. Bright lights are placed directly above the head, its appearance is quite amazing.

With swollen eyes, full lips sores, clothes that are not suitable to wear, of course, because on the chest, there are rough tears as if it was deliberately made there. Sitting on a chair with his hands tied behind his back, the messy bright hair slightly covered his forehead, which was covered in sweat.

The flat face looked charming, as if to say that it was expensive. Some people in the room think so. There are also those who are not interested at all, there are also those who feel sorry, even though there is no intention to help.

Just like Kim Seungmin, the young career man was apparently not interested in the ' _goods_ ' offered. It looks cheap, his body is dirty, looks more like a bum. Yes, who would want to auction a prince in a place like this? The homeless need money is indeed the most commonly offered. He was reluctant to waste money just for that of course.

"I will start from ten million won." The words of a man who was thought to be the master of ceremonies broke the silence, giving the basic price for the goods offered.

"Fifteen million won!" 

"Thirty million won !!" 

Seungmin again showed the stationary object that was there, still reluctant to give the price for it. After all, he was not at all interested. Not for now The boy who felt like he was a few years below looked resigned, as if it didn't matter how much he wanted to sell. 

Not until the boy looked up, accidentally brought his melted hazel toward Seungmin. The handsome career man was stunned. 

" Does anyone want to offer more than thirty-five million won?" 

His eyes are glaring glazed, sad traces Seungmin can still capture from his distance now. The boy was the milkman's man, who always came to his house every morning, greeted him with a flat expression, did not look friendly at all. Some days the boy did not come, and now he even met him in a place like this. What happened until the boy ended up here, as auctioned goods? 

"Forty-five million won!" 

"Does anyone want to offer higher?" 

Seungmin really doesn't want to know, it's none of his business anyway. Whether the child is sold or whatever, does not affect his life at all. He will not gain or lose, right? 

The bead deliberately glanced at the person who originally voiced the highest price for the milkman, his eyebrows fused in amusement when he found an old fat man with a thick mustache over his lips, staring lustfully at the object in the middle of the stage there. Old fart, he thought. Once again, a Kim Seungmin won't care. Back to the boy who was still in his place. 

"Alright, I'll close the offer with price--" 

"Fifty million won! Give him to me!" 

Seungmin straightened up, he put his hands in the pocket of the gray cotton pants he was wearing, combined with a sky blue shirt that contrasted sharply with the clothes of the people in the room who were all dominantly black and white. 

"Okay, fifty million won. Anything else?" There was no answer, all were silent at that time. Seungmin's haughty look looked confidently towards the host, saying that the ' _item_ ' was his.

"Our auction closes at fifty million won with sir ..." the carrier rang a small bell in his hand. 

"Kim Seungmin." He replied flatly, his sharp wolf looked straight, only then could he make others feel that they had no comparison with him. As if he was the one standing at the top. 

"Mr. Kim Seungmin. Please complete the transaction with us, before you bring your 'property'."

Seungmin nodded modestly, then descended from the stands following someone who was considered one of the organizers of the illegal auction event. Moreover, even though it is illegal, none of the authorities dared to stop this 'charity' activity.

When he walked in front of the stage, he found the boy's hazel again. I don't know what it means, he replied with a wink. Even with a flat look. Maybe that way the boy could turn into a lump of gold.

🔞

A piece of paper containing the agreement letter went into his hands, he looked at it with regret. Ah, the taste that always comes later. Fifty million won vanished, and he is now taking home a boy who doesn't seem to care about himself. Seungmin should know that he did something useless.

"Now, he is yours. Congratulations." Seungmin only glanced at the outstretched hand to shake his hand, staring flatly at the figure of a middle-aged man with his bald head. 

"Ha ha, thank you for your congratulations." He cried skeptically, looking at the figure who was standing with his head bowed behind the fat old man.

"Hey kid, come with me." He called slowly, the boy looked up, then lowered his face again and made his steps move towards Seungmin. Without saying anything. Seungmin sighed, folded the damn paper he had previously received, then put it in his pants pocket. Seungmin only hoped that his fifty million would not be wasted. 

"Ah, damn it."


	2. Mr Kim - 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin is in his thirties, while Changbin is in his twenties. and Seungmin is 20cm taller than Changbin

Both of them have arrived at Seungmin's house, the minimalist and classic building looks calm, the white color that covers almost all parts really illustrates how the owner's personality. Calm and tend to have no emotions. Looks warm but empty. Looks clean, even though there is invisible dirt attached there.

Seungmin sat himself on the couch, waking his head, while massaging his head which felt dizzy. All day he deliberately left work that was piling up, choosing to find entertainment to refresh the brain, and now, instead of removing the burden, he instead carried more burden on his shoulders. Still regretting his heroic acts on a boy he even knew well.

The man in his thirties confirmed his sitting position, a little surprised because now not far from his distance, the boy stood in silence with a blank face. No wonder since Seungmin didn't hear any sound.

"What do you do there?" Seungmin unbuttoned his shirt, folded his shirt sleeves.

"Waiting for you to rape me." Seungmin choked on his own spit, his bead widened in disbelief. Does he look so bad that he will go that far?

"Why should I rape you, boy?" Without emotion, the child shakes his head small, looks innocent at the same time, or is it just a mask?

"You bought me, and that means I'm your slave. We are not in a situation of mutual love, so I cannot say that you will make love to me." Seungmin was stunned by the answer the child gave, well understood that this teenager was no longer alive, in another sense.

"That's not the point of my question. What I'm asking is, why do you think that I bought you with the excuse of wanting to fuck you? You don't even look so attractive, I can hire someone better than you to satisfy me." Seungmin held his arms, his eyes fixed on both of the boy's hands which were still tied to a rope, his head estimated how long they would have been tied tightly like that.

"They say you bought my body. You will make me your sex doll, won't you?"

Seungmin brought his body to his feet, as he stepped closer to the man who he thought was a teenager. Looking straight at the mellow emotionless chocolate.

The man lowered his gaze toward the boy's hands, reaching out his hand to untie the tight ties there. Although the boy's body seemed to want to refuse his treatment, Seungmin did not want to know. He silently untied the rope, until when the bond was untied, the length of the friction wound and blood around the teen's wrist.

Seungmin grimaced, holding his hands together, he brought his gaze back to the boy who was both staring at him, the clear flashes of chocolate fused with the lights in his house. The glass in the trinket swelled, waiting to break at any time.

"You are my boy now, not my slave."

🔞

Seungmin was made quiet for the umpteenth time today. Really did not expect with all that he saw now, his hands could not even move back for a moment.

He helped the child to clean up, at least if he wanted to live together, he had to be clean. However, when Seungmin had just taken off his tattered dairy boy's clothes, Seungmin's intentions suddenly failed.

In the body there are many bruises, even some of them such as cuts from sharp objects. Seungmin couldn't think what kind of sharp object was slicing through the skin, but from the rough shape of the wound, it seemed like the work of the broken glass.

"Who did this to you?" Seungmin grabbed one of the boy's palms for him to grasp, first as sharp as all the lights sparkled angrily, although at the beginning he acted as if he didn't care, but something like this he could never leave.

Instead of answering, the teenager bowed his head, avoiding the sharp blades that looked at him.

"You forget that you are my boy now, tell me everything. Who would dare to do this to you?

"My stepfather." Seungmin closed his eyelids in frustration, the veins around his temples protruded angrily. He was obviously upset when he heard that. Now Seungmin felt that he was doing something right, if only he had still insisted not to take this child away, maybe he would feel very, very sorry.

"Try taking off your pants, Changbin." The child he just knew named Changbin obeyed his words, opened the pants he was wearing, died in a short boxer. And once again, something similar to Seungmin saw there.

Many bruises and other bloody scars. "Does that person sell you too?"

A nod without a sound was enough to slap Seungmin. So he just gave a lot of money to a bastard who sold his child without a trace of pity. "Where is he now? Is he at home? Tell me your home address, let me kill him now!"

Seungmin shouted angrily, immediately snatched the car key which he had originally put on the table. Really going to look for a bastard who dared to hurt his property. But all that did not happen when Changbin, the teenager called out in a nasal voice.

"Sir!" Seungmin, whose chest was pumping oxygen angrily, turned to Changbin, the wolf found in two points of his face was glaring, making the younger ones immediately lower themselves to the bottom, kneeling with their hands begging toward Seungmin.

"I beg you not to go see him. I will obey all your words as long as you don't deal with him anymore. I beg of you." No, the child is not trying to protect the stepfather. Changbin just really didn't want to see that person again, or he would really die.

Oh come on, it's no longer Kim Seungmin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in the next chapter Leave a comment and kudos, ok? 😉


	3. Mr Kim - 3

Seungmin weakened, unable to bear the sight of Changbin kneeling for him, approaching the boy and immediately carrying the small body in his arms. The frail body trembled, the more he hugged tightly.

"Shhh, you did the right thing. He won't hurt you anymore, I'm here." The two separated, Seungmin cupped the face with both hands, smiling softly at the younger one. "It's okay, everything will be fine."

Giving affection through the smooth gaze of the wolf, the hazel looks calmer than before. Each piece of collision collided with each other until not aware that each head cut the distance.

Wait a minute Kim Seungmin, you said you wouldn't do anything 'more' to this child. It's enough to take care of him and be a good person. Okay?

"As my gratitude, you can do anything to me, sir. Anything." Seungmin blinked, it was nine o'clock at night, the child should be careful with what he said, especially with a lonely man like himself.

"You think I'm a pervert? Go take a bath there boy, don't you see!" The atmosphere of emotion was faded, and somehow now Seungmin was rapping his hands in front of Changbin, wanting to forget his dirty thoughts towards the teenager.

"I'm serious, sir. After all, it's my duty as your slave." Changbin approached Seungmin, standing in front of his old man with his head struggling, he was surprised why there were humans as tall as Seungmin.

"Heh, what do you want? Get away from me !!" Seungmin held Changbin's forehead so that the boy wouldn't approach him, pushing the body away. But it seemed that Changbin was not listening at all.

"Don't you want me too? You bought me because you wanted to use me, all the lonely old single men have that nature." Seungmin glared, bowed his head right in front of Changbin's face, staring flatly at the boy.

"Who are you talking to fogy--?"

Seungmin's sentence choked when Changbin suddenly kissed his lips, glancing mischievously afterwards. Another case with Seungmin, the man showed his flat expression. Rolling his eyeballs off guard, he flicked Changbin's brow.

"If you really want me to sleep with you, at least take a shower first. Don't you smell garbage from your body, boy?" The boy smiled faintly, and as before who was only silent like a living corpse.

"Then bathe me, I have trouble reaching the back of my body. You don't mind, sir?" Seungmin shook his head slowly, it turns out he was mistaken if he thought this boy was at least quiet and not much acting. But it turns out Changbin is no more like a teenager in general, likes to play with adults.

Seungmin turned Changbin's body, "Hurry up and go there first." He said as he kicked Changbin's ass so that the boy would move immediately.

"It's bothersome!"

🔞

Seungmin let his body which was still clad in a blue shirt wet, wiping Changbin's back carefully with foam-filled hands. After 'bathing' the boy, he will clean himself.

"Sir, why do you want to buy me?" Changbin asked, colliding with the sound of water ripples, the boy hissed slightly in pain as Seungmin rubbed his back on the bruises that had not healed.

"Stop using the word buy, you're not an item. Besides, I'm trying to waste my money, so don't think that I'm doing this because I want to help you." He said as he rubbed Changbin's shoulder, stroking the small forgetful sign that stretched on Changbin's shoulder.

"I thought you were a freak. Every day I always quarreled with your neighbor about not being important. You also always leave the milk bottle still dirty, it made me work twice because I had to clean it. But because you helped me, I forgive your actions." Changbin chattering, Seungmin turned the boy's body to face him. Then he groaned when the boy looked at him while laughing softly.

"I will not apologize." He blurted out while rubbing Changbin's chest, he finally decided to bathe the child completely, already thoughtfully responsible.

"Thank you." Seungmin's hand stopped moving when he heard the word come out of the figure in front of him. The wolf automatically met the boy's chocolate, glued there.

The next moment, the boy's hands extended toward Seungmin, cupped the master's gaunt face, pulled him and landed a kiss on the older lip.

Smell the object calmly, expressing gratitude through the old caress. Seungmin unconsciously closed his eyes, the soap that was originally in his hand fell to the floor, now his head was soaked in water, it felt strange, strange, but thrilling.

Changbin finished the link that would end up hot, then returned to show his ignorant glint at Seungmin.

"Look, your face is red, sir. Still don't want to?" Seungmin was still silent, he was a little surprised apparently, still had not made any movements, at the same time letting his face soaked in water, trying to recognize the taste that originally greeted his lips. .

"Are you sure you don't want to? Alright--"

"You threw the bait wrong, boy." The grunt from Seungmin was enough to make Changbin no longer continue his sentence, and a moment later Seungmin pulled his waist, then fondled the lips that had landed on him first. Changbin doesn't mind.

The distinctive link that tickles the ear, Seungmin lightly strokes Changbin's back that has no cover, while Changbin has somehow placed both hands on Seungmin's shoulders, scrambling Seungmin's wet curtain hair cut, exploring the feelings he got from their activities. Both lips wrestled under the shower, look beautiful at the same time.

Seungmin lost his mind, Changbin's lips were like ecstasy, making him want to scoop the object deep, sip it as if there was the source of his life. He withdrew his words about not going to fuck this child, because now he really wanted Changbin and his body of course.

Seungmin lowered his hand between Changbin's buttocks, which he just realized was plump enough for a boy of his size and a man like him. Gently squeezing it, still thinking about the wounds Changbin had.

"Mmhh. Sir-hh." Changbin groaned as Seungmin squeezed the chunks even more intensely, pushing Seungmin's body to immediately release their second charge, Seungmin reluctantly obeyed.

"Shit!" Seungmin cursed when he saw Changbin's face was completely red, his lips were shiny still wet with saliva, his hair was a mess because the water was still flushed, also the glazed hazel made something down there turbulent. Behind the heavy breath, there is passion between the two.

"Can I fuck you, baby boy?"

"Yess ... please ..."


	4. Mr Kim - 4

The boy he threw on his bed, landed his lips back to the little guy. Intoxicating clash that presents a heavy sigh from the younger. Instinctively, his fingers unbuttoned the shirt that Seungmin was still wearing. His master helped him with his work, took off his clothes and threw them in any direction.

Seungmin turned to Changbin's jaw, kissed the skin for a long time, while sucking a small of course. Changbin did not remain silent, his hands slowly descending, tracing the stomach of the thirty-year-old man, tickling the master with his gentle touch. Seungmin is not lying, touch is like heaven. The erection is already extraordinary, but Seungmin doesn't want to rush.

Seungmin paused when he found bruises on Changbin's chest, more precisely Changbin's body. On the one hand, for some reason the purplish-blue looked beautiful on Changbin's body, but he didn't deny that he was hurt when he realized that the bruising was giving the boy extreme pain.

"Let's heal your wound." He said while lowering his head back, kissing one by one the scar. Changbin closed his eyes, the softness of Seungmin gave a strange feeling in him, a kind of relief. Feel like very protected, comfortable, and calm. Although in the past he often met with Seungmin, who he considered an arrogant man, was able to make himself subdued.

Seungmin only kissed Changbin's chest and abdomen gently, he didn't want to suck or even leave a bite mark there because of the wounds on Changbin's body, even though for the sake of God Seungmin really wanted to mark Changbin, saying that this boy was his. Where did the pretentious Kim Seungmin go not care about?

"M-misterr.-hh" Seungmin liked when Changbin called him that, the pink bulge that was stroked by the boneless meat was getting tense. Even though this was not the first time Changbin had sex (because he was a gigolo, told by his stepfather), Changbin felt he would never regret doing this for anything with Seungmin. This is the first time he has sobbed accepting that someone is harassing his body, after all Seungmin is not harassing him. Seungmin adored him.

"Mr, let me serve you." Changbin pushed Seungmin's body away from his body, making wrinkles on Seungmin's forehead printed. Changbin blushed awake, pulled Seungmin's hand to come with him down from the bed. "What do you want, boy?"

Changbin did not answer, the teenager suddenly knelt right in front of him, between his legs. Then Changbin's hands went up to his pants, slowly opening the belt. Seungmin is not stupid to not know what the boy will do.

"Have you ever had a blowjob, huh?"

Changbin nodded slowly, he managed to let go of Seungmin's waist strap. Then gently lower the zipper of the man's pants. Take off until the material pants fall down. "Often, when I'm working"

"Are you a gigolo?" Changbin nodded, giving a soft touch to Seungmin's erection from outside the man's underwear. Boxer Changbin's been stripped off a long time ago. Seungmin grinned, "Good, let's see how reliable and delicious your mouth is."

"Ahhh, ... god.", Seungmin sighed deeply when Changbin's warm hands touched the skin of his manhood, even this was just a hand and a Kim Seungmin had acted like a crazy person.

Changbin smiled at the sigh from Seungmin, he had never been happy when he did the same thing to his client, once again Seungmin made him feel different. Sort the thing slowly, then put the erect that had fully tightened it into his mouth. Seungmin groaned again, all of a sudden twisted favor.

Seungmin will not be ashamed to admit that Changbin's lips are truly amazing. The warmth that touched his skin gave an extraordinary impression, The jaw walls in Changbin's mouth felt as if tightening in his erection, Seungmin had once again lost his mind. Changbin's lips are truly a type of drug for him.

"Yeah, suck my dick like that, good boy."

Seungmin moved his hips, initially slowly and periodically. Changbin went forward then backed his head, the friction between his teeth and Seungmin's virility made him moan deliciously, grabbed Changbin's hair so that the object was getting sagged. Seungmin's hip was getting more brutal. Unaware that his actions made Changbin's throat feel like it was about to burst, Changbin didn't mind it, but his body was overwhelmed.

He hit Seungmin's thigh repeatedly, asking that older men not make love with his lips longer and rough. Seungmin stopped his hip movements, looked at Changbin below him with a reddish face and swollen lips. Cute

"Sorry babe, your mouth is too fucking delicious." Seungmin chuckled, then pulled Changbin's shoulder so the boy stood up. Back kissed the lips he had just fuck it. A passionate heat clash returned. Looks like their night will feel very long.

The man brought Changbin back to the bed, putting the younger one to sleep with his lips still clashing. One of his hands went down to Changbin's crotch which was still covered by a boxer, he lifted Changbin's hips so that it could be easily released from there, along with Changbin's underwear. His hands immediately squeezed Changbin's, giving a restrained moan from Changbin between their kisses.

"You say, you've sex before, should I prepare you?" Changbin shook his head, releasing his kiss with Seungmin. Looking at a man whose age range is only about seven to eight years from him. "I ... have prepared myself."

Seungmin placed his hand between Changbin's crotch that was wide open, and sure enough the hole was a little wet. Seungmin smiled with satisfaction, looking at the part with a big grin. "You're such a good boy, how beautiful you're." Seungmin kissed Changbin's inner thigh, the man in his twenties groaned.

Seungmin put one finger into Changbin's anal canal, he bit his lip when he felt his finger seemed to be gripped there. Changbin flinched because Seungmin did it suddenly. "Mr-hhh .." Changbin clawed at Seungmin's shoulder, only Seungmin's fingers were able to overwhelm him.

Seungmin then put his finger back, two at a time, making Changbin's back arch, Seungmin grinned again. Move his fingers in the warm hole. "It's good for my big cock." That's Seungmin, he likes to talk 'dirty' when having sex because when he does that, his passion will increasingly peak.

Forget about Seungmin who originally did not think to have sex to this child, in fact at this time he really needed it. To hell about the nickname of a pedophile or a lecherous single man given to him, all he wanted was to blow an erection into Changbin's soft ass, make the boy sigh loudly, and glide to their white together. Paradise.

When Changbin started to move his hips on his fingers, Seungmin immediately took out his three fingers. Inviting a disappointed groan from Changbin, the boy looked at Seungmin wistfully. "No babe, you can't come because of my fingers. You have to feel my cock first."

Seungmin pulled Changbin's pelvis, placing it right in the middle between his body. Seungmin doesn't use security, after all, he doesn't have any condoms in his house. Who would have thought he would end up fucking ass like this? He doesn't even have lubricants.

The man spit in his hands, wet the 'friend' down there before doing the job properly. Seemed ready, Seungmin slowly and periodically blew his erection into the hole, closing his eyes when warmth enveloped his skin.

"Ahh ,,mister ..." Changbin whimpered when Seungmin with one jerk, broke into his possession. Seungmin hissed, he could not believe immediately about Changbin's job as a sex servant, how could the hole still feel so tight?

"Fuck! You slut boy !!" Seungmin growled when he felt the hole squeezed his manhood, without permission Seungmin immediately moved his hips, brutally. Unlike before, Seungmin was so rude this time.

High-pitched sighs from Changbin echoed in Seungmin's room, he squeezed the bed linen holding back all the turmoil from the collision of Seungmin on his prostate. Seungmin can easily find the point of enjoyment.

Feeling like a galaxy is circling its world, Changbin's long sigh was created shortly after. "Ahh ,, Ahhh ,, Mr..hhhh."

"Fuck fuck, ahhh mmmhh."

Seungmin and Changbin picked up by the white.

🔞

"Mr, you don't mind letting me stay with you?" The hoarse voice that a few hours ago screamed deliciously through the silence, his eyes were still closed after a long night looking for pleasure.

Seungmin who was questioned was smiling faintly, then landed a kiss on the forehead of the man he still considered a teenager when he was already twenty-three years old, because the child was too small for him.

"I even thought of marrying you as soon as possible." Changbin immediately opened his eyes wide, unable to believe what he just heard.

"Why so suddenly?" The surprised face that looked funny offered a pinch of exasperation from Seungmin, the adult man chuckled. Then he tightened the hug to Changbin's naked waist, together with him.

"I just said as soon as possible, not now boy."


	5. Mr Kim - 5

His footsteps tread along the ceramic floor with confidence, giving a charming smile to everyone he meets, making wonder wrinkles form between them.

Not stopping there, when he entered an elevator, intending to go into his office, the thin lips didn't stop with a smile. When the head remembers the activities that he did last night, his face feels hot and he will smile even wider. Until felt his lips could be torn so big.

The sound of the clink of the elevator returning his consciousness, he came out of there with a very friendly face, not as usual. Which is always arrogant and cold, as if to warn the world that he is the ruler. He was really authoritative, only smiled at certain times, and even then fake.

Then what's up with him today?

"Why with that big smile, dude?" One of his colleagues greeted him, not much different from the others, that person was just as confused as the boss's behavior was very rare. A friendly Kim Seungmin? What bumped his head? Where did the man fall?

"Do you think?" His ambiguous response invited the colleague's curiosity, then followed him into his greatness. Say hello to the secretary of trust, before slamming your butt in his chair.

"Did you win the lottery?" Seungmin just chuckled, the original guess from his colleague was so funny in his ears. Once again the friend was stunned, he was not mistaken, right? Did Seungmin just laugh? What?!

"What kind of demon are you possessing, Kim? Do you feel pain in your head? Should we see a doctor? This is fatal." His friend, Hwang Hyunjin, approached the boss. Checking Seungmin's head to find out if it was indeed damaged.

"I'm fine, Jin. Just feeling better." Hyunjin shook his head in disbelief, taking right in front of Seungmin.

"Let me guess, you just have sex to someone?"

"Ekhmm." Seungmin's secretary, Shin Ryujin cleared his throat at Hyunjin's frank questions. Seungmin glanced at the dislike of Hyunjin who couldn't keep his mouth and then turned to the secretary, still with a friendly smile. "Secretary Shin, can you give us a minute? I want to teach this one human to speak well." The woman laughed, then took her body out of the room.

"Because my mood is good, your tongue is safe this time." He exclaimed irritated, Hyunjin just laughed at the threat of Seungmin who was not really kidding.

"So it's true, which bitch did you have sex to?" Seungmin rolled his eyeballs in embarrassment, hadn't he already warned Hyunjin to speak the right language? Are the threats not strong enough?

"My ass bitch! My taste is not as low as you Mr. Hwang's, I don't fuck cheap bitches." Now turns to Hyunjin who glares not like Seungmin, "Cheapo? I spend a million won every time they rent them. They aren't cheap." He objected, but Seungmin didn't care at all.

"Up to you." Seungmin folded the sleeves of the blue donker shirt he was wearing.

"You haven't answered my question, Kim. Are you really having sex? Who is that unlucky person?" Seungmin gave his killing gaze to Hyunjin, the tall man who just laughed.

"I went to an illegal auction yesterday in a corner of the city, and I found something interesting-" Hyunjin raised his right hand, asking Seungmin to stop his sentence.

"Wait a minute, you? A Kim Seungmin came to an illegal auction site? What are you looking for? Glass cups made of plastic? Are you serious?" Seungmin would really gag Hyunjin's mouth if he wasn't in a state of flowering, indeed his friend always managed to irritate him, every day.

"Listen to me first idiot."

"Okay-okay, keep going."

"Yesterday someone auctioned off a boy, his clothes were worn out and looked like a bum, a very, very poor bum. You know, his clothes were torn, wasn't that sad? At first I wasn't interested, not at all. But when the boy looked at me as if asking me to help him, this me who still has a conscience finally offered him a high price, fifty million won. Defeating the dirty old fat guy. " Hyunjin is made quiet, seeing Seungmin telling so expressively makes him confused, this is the same Kim Seungmin right? Today Seungmin surprised him too much.

"Wait a minute, don't tell me you and the kid ... you slept with him?" Seungmin nodded, "Exactly."

Hyunjin tried to digest what he had just received from Seungmin, "You went to an illegal auction event, then you offered a price to a boy, which was the same as human trafficking, and you said you slept with him? You're pedophile, bastard!"

"I'm not a pedophile, the kid is in his twenties. Besides, he's a former sex worker, and I admit, he's a professional." Hyunjin rolled his eyes, embarrassed, that's not really the problem of Seungmin.

"Look, Kim, I'm not blaming the job. You don't know how the human trafficking chain is formed? When they sell someone, they don't really do it. Even if you give them money, they will take the 'stuff' they sell you, for resold. And so on. " Seungmin frowns at Hyunjin's words, his colleague isn't joking right?

"You're not kidding right?"

"For God's sake, Kim Seungmin!"


	6. Mr Kim - 6

The hips feel achy, so Changbin feels. The 'sports' that he did with Seungmin last night was really extra, so it seems Changbin could be paralyzed forever if they still did that until morning. At four o'clock in the afternoon, Changbin just woke up, did not find the master next to him, only a note that said that the man went to his office for a while and would soon return.

With a very difficult step, Changbin took himself to the bathroom, cleaning himself that felt sticky. At least when the master has returned, he looks like a human again. Even though he doesn't know Seungmin fully, what he knows is that Kim is a person who likes cleanliness, maybe not with his mouth. That person always talks dirty, especially when having sex with him. Changbin, you just slept with him one night, but why do you act like Seungmin has done it to you many times ?!

After bathing, Changbin went to the kitchen, fortunately his master's house was not terraced, but it was so, very spacious. Even Changbin needed many steps to get to the kitchen. Taking a drink to relieve his throat felt dry, as well as looking for food, because now his stomach thrashed asking for food intake.

Changbin opened the fridge, his brow furrowed because he found nothing there, besides bottles of alcohol, soda, banana milk, plain milk and water. That's all there is, there isn't any food, except for peanut butter and chocolate. There's no way Changbin would lick that jam, no-no.

"This person doesn't eat rice? Maybe instant noodles?" Changbin turned to the storage cupboard, and once again the place was empty, there was no food except household furniture like pots.

"Is he a vampire? Could it be that he sucked my blood while screwing me, so he didn't need to eat anymore? Oh, my neck feels sore." Changbin held his neck, felt it to feel whether there were bite marks as he thought or not, but all of that was just a wild imagination, there was no vampire Seo Changbin.

Changbin turned his gaze to all directions that he could catch on the vast building, snorting bored as he stroked his stomach which grumbled in there, muttering to one another.  
"Will he be home soon?" He muttered to himself.

Kringg ...

Changbin turned his head to the source of the sound, the bell of his master's house rang. Changbin once again frowned, who would the person who visited Seungmin's house, if that person was Seungmin, there was no way he would ring the bell to enter his own house. Who is it, then?

Out of curiosity, Changbin finally painstakingly walked towards the front door of Seungmin's house, checking the intercom to find out who had been ringing Seungmin's bell.

"Hi, son ..." Changbin was stunned when he found a figure he really hated, at the same time he was afraid. The hell The stepfather. With a cruel grin, that person was able to make Changbin not move for a few moments, with a bead widening in fear.

"Missing your father? So now you live here? Fun? You should thank me, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't live in this place, damn it!" Changbin's legs trembled violently, as hard as he could maintain his balance when that frightening smile haunted his head, he was traumatized.

Maybe just by bluffing and that cruel smile could make Changbin kill himself, that person was truly a devil.

"You know, son, you must repay my kindness. Take it easy I am not asking for anything strange, I will only take you away from this place. We come to a more interesting place." The man said, looking at Changbin, intimidating the stepchild very easily. "And get you bought at a price more expensive than this."

After saying that, the stepfather laughed loudly. Making Changbin's knees really weak, until the boy falls.

🔞

Seungmin with a smile that broke, also his hands filled with large plastic bags whose contents are food, walked into the porch of his house. He corrected his expression, not wanting to be so obvious that he was in flower, not wanting the boy who was in his house to feel too confident because he managed to make it 'different' in one night.

Seungmin swiped the card on his door lock machine, cleared his throat briefly and made his face look as flat as possible.

"I am home-"

"Changbin?" Seungmin found Changbin sitting on the floor with a blank stare, as if the boy's life was flying somewhere. With eyebrows linked, Seungmin slowly approached Changbin, crouching in front of the boy. Seungmin touched Changbin's shoulder, but his action made Changbin flinch, his pupils widened.

Changbin turned his head to Seungmin, with clear convex eyes, the boy smiled bitterly at Seungmin, making the master even more suspicious. "What's wrong with you, boy?"

"N-no ... I'm fine, Mr." With great difficulty Changbin answered Seungmin's questions as normal as possible, he did not want the master to know about the arrival of his stepfather.

"Don't lie to me boy, what's wrong with you? Why are you acting like you've seen a ghost?" Changbin shook his head, then smiled again, this time wider. The convex glass in his sweetie trinkets vanished, in an instant he was able to manipulate everything.

"No, I slipped because I accidentally stepped on a wet floor. And you know, thanks to you now my hips feel paralyzed, I can't walk." Seungmin smirked at Changbin's explanation, he nodded his head while looking around, looking for the wet floor that was meant by Changbin.

"Then crawl, I'm not going to carry a sack of rice like you." Seungmin broke Changbin's light brown mane, then left the boy and placed the two plastic bags he had brought to the kitchen table. Do not want to care about the grunt that is issued by the boy.

"What the hell! He used me all night, and now he dumped me. You old fogy!"

"Shut up, or I'll really make you paralyzed, boy!"


	7. Mr Kim - 7

Changbin looked into Seungmin's office, found the master working with his computer, Seungmin deservedly didn't have a lover, he always spent his time working and working. But if you look at it, Seungmin's wealth is more than enough for men his age, Seungmin can even buy a house that is bigger than the one he lives in now and marries someone, who deserves it of course. And Changbin felt, someone was not him.

Come on, he was nobody, just 'goods' bought cheaply, former sex workers, and after all Changbin felt unworthy. He always said to himself when the master was kind to him, "He is too diamond for me who is just a small pebble." Right, that's the way it should be.

Seungmin's words the other day did not want Changbin to take heart, it was purely just a spontaneous utterance because he succeeded in satisfying Seungmin, who all started from lust, and would also continue to walk based on lust as well. What is love? Is it some kind of shrimp crackers or skin crackers? Changbin doesn't want to know.

"Why are you standing there?" Reprimanded the owner of the house without looking at Changbin, he justified the glasses perched on his sharp nose, while he brushed his hair left lengthwise.

"Just make sure you don't die because you see that thing for a whole day. It's a holiday, you should also take a vacation. Instead of returning to work." Changbin entered the room, closing the door slowly. Then approached Seungmin.

"This is my holiday activity, which makes money. Unlike you, just sleep all day like a bear. No wonder your body is heavier than a sack of rice." Changbin pouted, he supported his hands on Seungmin's desk. Looking at Seungmin's computer screen which all contained small sentences, and Changbin didn't want to know what the writing was.

"Before you bought me, my day off also made money. But the way it was dirty and disgusting. You know, serving every old man in their johns and sucking their genitals. I want to throw up if I reminded him." Seungmin's hand movements stopped hearing Changbin's words, the man looked at him expressionlessly.

Changbin smiled, he knew Seungmin wouldn't yell at him because he was talking dirty. That flat gaze meant that Seungmin had empathy for him. "I'm fine, I'm not doing it anymore." Seungmin sighed.

"Sit here." Changbin's emotionless voice responded with a light nod, he immediately carried out the command Seungmin said to sit on the man's lap. "Next time, I will punish you if you bring up your sad story. You know, I will not be compassionate to you, son." Seungmin put his right hand around Changbin's waist, pulling the body closer to him.

"Thank you." Seungmin was silent again, he watched Changbin's face from his computer screen, though faintly, the boy looked so broken behind his smile. Behind all his tough words, somehow Seungmin felt that he knew very well how that child felt.

"Save your gratitude, kid, I'm not as good as you think. You could just make me satisfy my lust, you know that right?" Changbin nodded slowly.

"That is why I say thanks to you, because at least I am the one who is nothing can be useful. Besides, you have bought my pride, let alone make me your sex doll, you make me your slave, I don't mind either." Seungmin turned Changbin's body, so that he faced him. Then crossed his arms around the child's waist. Seungmin was a little amazed, he didn't find it piteous in his eyes, or was it not so obvious?

"Do you still remember the words from the other day? Why do you think I told you? The person I have only slept with once in, even though I could have looked for someone better than you, and married that person than you." The sharp blade stabbed directly into Changbin's chocolate, scanned it into his cornea, giving him a strange sensation.

"I guess because it's only your spontaneity that feels satisfied because of me, everyone who has ever screwed me says the same thing. But sometimes the choice of words is different, like 'you die bitch.' or 'your asshole is beautiful.' It was just spontaneity, nothing more. I don't know which part of my beautiful ass, did they see the flower yard there--umm. "

Seungmin shut his mouth with a kiss, giving a rude sip there. Pulling the nape of the neck intensely, while the other hand gripped the younger waist. Scooping it up completely, wet splashes filled Seungmin's office. Changbin didn't reply at all, he let Seungmin do anything to his peach. His eyes wept open, watching how Seungmin kissed him differently, rude but sincere.

All this he had been doing was holding back his tears, even when he wanted to cry, he never allowed the painful liquid to wet his face. Even though the tears have piled up in the fertilizer, he will save all of it again. Do not want to let others know, that behind the arrogant and strong attitude that he showed there was actually a pain that he had accumulated for a long time. And today, in front of a stranger who is more arrogant than him, is the only person who will see his tears fall. Seeing him fragile side. His heart decays.

"You should know, you are valuable. And someone like me, feels fortunate to know you. You are expensive, son. Seo Changbin is more than a diamond."

Changbin gripped the clothes worn by Seungmin, then buried his face in the man's chest. At that time, tightness in the chest, pain in the heart, choking on the neck, as if gone. When the dam collapsed, it felt like washing a gaping wound on his heart.

Sobs began to emerge from his lips, sounding poignant but relief. As if the chains that had been shackled to pieces were replaced by the warm wrapping of a blanket on his body. Which gives a sense of comfort even when the sobs are increasingly heard.

Seungmin held his hand tightly.


	8. Mr - Kim - 8

Two pairs of footsteps are racing against each other, one leading the way, and the other adjusting the step width. The tapping that produced the sound once again caught the attention, the atmosphere of the office during the day after the rest that was initially calm was immediately in an uproar.

One of the owners of their company, the well-known young man who is famous for being cruel and arrogant, is now walking by holding someone next to him. Maybe it wouldn't be too appalling if the hands didn't interlock, but the fingers filled each other's gaps. The second time the director made their mouths open.

The director in question is none other than Kim Seungmin, and the one he is holding in his hand is Seo Changbin, a man in his twenties who looks more like a teenager.

"Mr, why do they all look at me like that?" Changbin whispered softly to Seungmin, a little uncomfortable with many pairs of eyes fixed on him. Changbin didn't like to be the center of attention, even though he knew that he was so handsome.

Seungmin stopped in his tracks, turning his body to face Changbin. Bending his head then smiled faintly at this boy, making Changbin's brow wrinkle. "That's because I'm very handsome." Seungmin gave him a kiss on Changbin's forehead, making the boy's lips let out an annoyed grunt. "What the hell! They look at me, because I'm more handsome than you."

Seungmin shrugged his shoulders, then pulled Changbin's hand back. Making a smile after successfully stealing a kiss that made all his employees see the rare action.

"Ow, what just happened, Mr. Kim?" Hyunjin appeared in front of him like a ghost, making Changbin a little surprised. And Seungmin returned his expressionless face.

Changbin is like a stranger to a man who is taller than the master, very familiar from the voice as well as the way he speaks.

"Nothing, just a little surprise." Seungmin replied modestly, then entered his greatness room, followed by Changbin who was still watching Hyunjin, still trying to remember the man.

"Who is this surprise?" Hyunjin sat on the sofa, crossed his legs, he hadn't seen Changbin's face clearly because the boy was wearing a sweater that covered his head.

"The fifty million won." Hyunjin opened his mouth while nodding his head, then looked at Changbin who was sitting on the other sofa. Looking at Hyunjin with a big smile.

"Hi sir, do you work here?" Hyunjin's open mouth was instantly stiff, his pupils widened to see Changbin's face which was now so clear in his eyes, "Y-you?"

"Yes, it's me." Changbin answered who chuckled at Hyunjin's reaction, he then looked at Seungmin who seemed to be curious as to why he could get to know Hyunjin. "Do you know each other?"

Changbin nodded, he just realized who Hyunjin was just a moment ago. "He's one of the regular customers at the bar where I work, and he's also my service wearer." Changbin said casually, as if that was something normal. Which is indeed common, after all Seungmin already knows its origins so he doesn't need to hide anything anymore.

"He's your wearer? He's one of the people who told you to suck his cock and screw you violently ?! This person is one of those masher men ?! Hwang Hyunjin is overcrowded!" Seungmin who just tore his buttocks in the chair back up, took off the top buttons then walked towards Hyunjin with an annoyed face. "You sodomized his mouth and still said he was a prostitute? !! Damn this guy!"

"N-no Kim, I can explain. It's not what you imagined. Really!" Hyunjin didn't know what to explain to Seungmin when the boss grabbed the collar of his clothes, staring intently at him.

"What? !! Are you explaining what a jerk? !! You don't know how tortured he is that you raped? !! Look for your death? !!" Hyunjin shook his head quickly, holding Seungmin's hand which tightened the grip on his shirt collar until he felt suffocated.

"No! I didn't !! Tell him something boy !!" Feeling called, Changbin, who had been paying attention to how upset Seungmin was with that guy named Hyunjin, just laughed. He likes how Seungmin is angry, for himself.

"Mr, he is a good person. Even though he wears my services, he has never treated me harshly. He sometimes even adds to my salary." Seungmin who was about to throw a punch to Hyunjin's face looked at Changbin, "He?" Changbin nodded.

"You survived this time, Hwang." Seungmin distanced himself from Hyunjin, repaired his messy clothes, then squatted in front of Changbin. Changbin's hand was on the thigh. Changbin smiled looking at it.

"Are you okay seeing his face? Should I make his face wrapped in bandages? I will fire him if you are afraid of that jerk" Seungmin pointed at Hyunjin who was fixing his breath which was blocked by Seungmin, the man coughed because of it. Changbin laughed again, he shook his head at Seungmin's words.

"I'm fine, really. He's one of my good customers. You don't need to overdo it, after all, he's a nice person." Hyunjin confirmed the location of his tie, now he turns sharply at Seungmin. "Listen to that! I'm a good person!" annoyed at Seungmin.

"My ass! Boy, don't believe his words. He's a jerk." Seungmin returned Hyunjin's pity, and then gave a kiss on the back of Changbin's hand. Making Hyunjin who saw him shudder, since when did Kim Ice Seungmin become that disgusting?

"I should have said that. Listen to me boy, your master has a lot of savings. If he promises to marry you, don't want to. Even the elderly grandmothers of nursing homes he promised the same thing." Seungmin who wanted to attack Hyunjin again was quickly detained by Changbin, shaking his head at the master.

"I trust you." He said, making a broad smile spread on Seungmin's thin lips, the tiny fingers gave his master's manifold color that Seungmin looked at himself.

"Sorry, gentlemen, Hwang Hyunjin is still here." Hyunjin's voice made their eye contact cut off, Changbin smiled awkwardly then pulled his hand around Seungmin's head, hiding the hue that ran down his face to his ears.

Seungmin rolled his eyes, "What are you doing here? You better go now, I'm busy." Seungmin stressed the word 'busy' made Hyunjin sneer. Then he took something from his suit pocket, threw it on the table. A letter.

"There was someone who left a letter with the front officer, who knows what. The sender only said to hand this to you."

Seungmin stretched his long hand to take the white envelope, his eyebrows linked because there was no name of the sender there like Hyunjin said.

Without asking or asking for approval, Seungmin immediately opened the envelope and took out the contents, a paper that was crumpled and half torn. Seungmin frowns, lest only a prankster.

"I'll take mine. Just wait."

Seungmin read the contents of the letter, making Hyunjin who initially did not care to look at the colleague confused. Changbin too. Who seemed to know who sent the letter. Changbin does know. Very know. Instantly his body trembled.

"Ah, maybe it's just a prankster."


	9. Mr Kim - 9

The sunlight at nine in the morning broke into the room where the walls had all the nuances of white, as white as milk. It is no longer an alarm that sounds, but a rebellious stomach asks the owner to wake up immediately from a deep sleep and immediately provide intake for the body which since a few hours ago lacked food intake.

His long hand touched the side, his forehead furrowed when he did not find the object that was all night in his arms, he immediately opened his eyes, surprised, not finding anyone next to him. Suddenly his body immediately sat down, with a pillow face that was still sleepy he wandered around, empty, there was no one in the room.

Maybe in the kitchen, he nodded at his own opinion. Then he immediately stretched his stiff muscles, sleeping for hours turned out to be tiring too. He brought his body up, went to the bathroom to just pee, wash his face and brush his teeth, and after that he could see his favorite 'kid'.

🔞

A lip stick when he saw a small figure standing in front of the sink, while his hands were busy wiping dirty things there. Ah, the kid seems to be learning to be a good partner. Just by imagining it, the thrill isn't playing. Crazy.

"Are you studying to be the perfect partner for me?" Both his arms were wrapped around his waist covered by his oversized white shirt, wearing only a super short underpants hiding behind the oversized shirt, he looked so damn delicious.

"More precisely learning to be the perfect housekeeper." The man chuckled, propping his chin to the shorter neck, kissing softly on the surface of the skin. "Good, just know yourself. Keep it up."

"You didn't go to work? Your cellphone rang from Mr. Hwang." His head shook his head, making the body he hugged also moved to follow him, "I'm already too rich. Let Hyunjin do everything. That's sanction from me."

The younger snickered, he finished his job, immediately turned off the tap water, and took off the gloves he had used.  
"Then what are you going to do today?" The body turned around, facing the master whom he admitted was very, very good looking, even though he woke up, the hair that almost covered both eyes that looked messy made Kim Seungmin, look very amazing. Don't forget the master who only uses his knee boxers without any boss. It's still morning.

"Buy you some clothes." Seungmin pointed at him with his chin, making Changbin look down at his body wearing Seungmin's clothes.

"Do you mind me wearing your clothes?"

"Me? Seeing you wearing my clothes like this? Objection? Obviously not." Seungmin again pointed at Changbin's exposed chest because he did not button it all up, then on Changbin's thighs, which were clearly displayed. "But this friend of mine, was tortured to see your thigh, boy. Don't make me want to cripple you, forever." Seungmin continued, he pointed at his lower body, ewh pervert.

"What's on your mind is just my ass, sir?" Changbin pointed his index finger right in the middle of Seungmin's chest, then made his way up to the master's lips. Changbin commented on a faint smile, he then wrapped his arms around Seungmin's neck with a slight tiptoe. Giving a light kiss on Seungmin's dry lips.

"Your whole body." Seungmin bent his body, making it easy for Changbin to reach it. Both hands ran around Changbin's back, descending to a stop on the two plump ass who always stole the attention.

Changbin pulled the back of Seungmin, directing his lips to the ear of the master, "Then, make me paralyzed, sir." Changbin whispered sensually. The cold that had previously penetrated is now replaced by the heat of passion, who knows when when it began to cover the head.

"With pleasure." And Seungmin immediately carried the body to the dining table, it seems that this morning the breakfast was very special.

🔞

The crossed arms looked like a host who was angry because of his lazy household assistant. And one foot lifted up, kicking pretty hard on the butt two hours ago he adored it.

"Hey little pig, wake up. Want to raise your ass, huh?"

The body seemed to squirm uncomfortably, his stomach on the sofa returned to comfort itself. "Five more minutes, my waist feels like it's broken." The whining was in response to the breath of the master.

"Get up quickly and go to the supermarket. You must be an exemplary ash." His feet kicked his ass again, making the owner couldn't help waking up immediately, with an unclear mutter that sounded annoyed of course.

"Why don't you go? I'm still tired, sir." Changbin, who had been called a pig by Seungmin clutching his waist, Seungmin was really not playing around, he shouldn't have teased the man.

"You said you were learning to be a good household assistant, and now is the time for you to show your dedication to me. Go food shopping, I'm hungry." Seungmin threw a credit card at Changbin, then lowered his buttocks on the sofa, crossed his legs while looking at Changbin who still looked lazy.

"You let me go alone? Really?"

"You're not a child Seo."

"But you always call me children!" 

"Hurry up and leave, or I'll return you to the bar where you work!"

Changbin snickered, he twitched his fingers annoyed at Seungmin's treatment which looked like a stepfather, well, even though his real stepfather was more cruel. But still, he was easy to change, some time ago he was being nice to Changbin, and now he is no more than a stepparent.

With a feeling of annoyance, Changbin finally brought his body up. Covering his head with Seungmin's big black hoodie, stuck out his tongue at the man who just stared at him without a meaningful expression.

"Just watch out if he asks for my ass, I won't give it!"

"I hear you, bad boy!"

🔞

Seungmin who was playing games on his cellphone was disturbed by the sound of the bell that had been ringing, really disturbing. At first he thought it was Changbin trying to work on him, but the more he let the bell ring the more it became.

"That child really needs to be punished!" He growled in annoyance, immediately went to the front door. Looked at the intercom, and he was a little surprised when he didn't find anyone there. Maybe Changbin is hiding, Seungmin is really upset right now.

It rudely opened the door, "I will punish you—"

Seungmin did not continue his sentence when he did not find anyone there, other than a paper located on the floor. He looked down to take the piece of paper.

"Thank you for returning my things. Mr. Kim"

The wrinkles on Seungmin's forehead were getting worse, but he didn't want to bother with the contents of the message that made no sense. Another prankster.

But, Seungmin felt something was off.

It's been an hour since Changbin left.

And the child is not back yet.

The child is not lost, right?


	10. Mr Kim - 10

An hour after Seungmin got a letter or more like trash is meaningless, Changbin still hasn't returned. The man repeatedly checked his watch, looked at the intercom, but the boy he had been waiting for had never appeared.

"Where the fuck is he ?!" Seungmin bit his lip, lest it is true that the child was lost in the supermarket, because the place was super spacious, and Changbin might drown among the many people passing by there.

Come on, Kim Seungmin, he's not a six-year-old kid. He was over twenty years old, it was impossible to get lost in that place, even though it was a place that was unfamiliar to Changbin. Seungmin only thinks superficially, he doesn't like to think of bad things, it will only end up causing him to freak out and then, nothing happens.

Tiinnnnnn

Seungmin almost jumped when he heard the loud bell sound from outside his house, and maybe it was Changbin. Seungmin immediately ran because of it.  
He opened the door at high speed, ready to scold the boy enough to worry him today. Up to checking the intercom, Seungmin forgot.

"You bad brat--"

"Shit, what is your face ?!" Suddenly Seungmin panicked when he saw the boy's face, Changbin with a face that had wounds on the eyes, corners, and temples.

Changbin chuckled, seeing the panicked face of the master who was now seeing the wounds on his face made his laughter spread, Seungmin was very funny with a face like that.

"You know mate, this kid's hadith was hit by a motorcyclist. And this is how it turned out." Someone who had been with Changbin, talking, made Seungmin immediately turn his head. Showing his angry face at the figure, Hwang Hyunjin.

"WOULD YOU GET THAT RUNNING HIM? !!" Hyunjin immediately hid behind Changbin's short body, again bringing laughter to the boy.

"No sir, he's the one who helped me. The person who just hit me just left, but I'm really fine. Just a small wound." Hyunjin nodded his head to justify Changbin's words, Seungmin couldn't help but to strangle Hyunjin. He returned to the boy.

"Are you hurt a lot? Who is the bastard who dares to hit you? Is he a fucking man? What's the bike? Do you remember the license plate number? Remember that jerk's clothes? Which part hurts?

Cup

"You're very fussy sir." Seungmin was stunned when Changbin stopped his words by kissing his lips. The man blinked, feeling a little blank for a moment. Changbin made a smile.

"Come on in, I've been shopping a lot of groceries. I'm hungry." Changbin immediately left Seungmin's presence, leaving the frozen man along with Hyunjin, who looked at him embarrassed.

"He's adorable." Seungmin smiled faintly, clutching his lips with reddened ears, Hyunjin felt increasingly hot.

"Foolish!" The Hwang man then hit Seungmin's head before he ran into the boss's house after Changbin, well outside the office, they were really a pair of friends, not just a work partner "motherfucker!"

Changbin couldn't help laughing to hear Seungmin shouting Hyunjin's name, while taking out all the items he had bought, Changbin chuckled seeing now Hyunjin and Seungmin chasing each other, they were older than him, but why did Changbin feel like the sane person there. He patiently began to organize every food item in the refrigerator, after this there will be no empty refrigerator owned by vampire Kim Seungmin.

"Kid, is your injury really okay?" Changbin turned around, found Seungmin with panting breath approaching him.

"Mr. Hwang has taken me to the hospital, and I have been treated well. This bruise will heal quickly, you don't need to worry." Changbin put vegetables back in the freezer, completely unsuspecting when he didn't hear the response from Seungmin. Not really until he felt his wrist in his hand, Changbin turned, not so surprised to find Seungmin now standing right in front of him.

"I'm not worried, absolutely not." The man said flatly, as usual. A moment later Changbin felt something pulled his hand, ah Seungmin was hugging him. Very tightly. A thin smile came again. Like a rainbow arch.

"Listen boy, I won't care how much your face is hurt, or how badly you feel pain. I will never want to know, so stop making me like this. I can't lose you." Changbin pinched his two hands buried in the sleeve of the sweater he was wearing, biting his lips.

"That sounds sweet." The hug on his body was getting harder, but Changbin still didn't reply. He can not. Really.

"I hate it when someone makes me crazy like this. I hate bad boys like you, Seo."

"I love you too, Mr Kim."

🔞

Changbin removed all clothes attached to his body, carefully. He turned on the shower faucet loudly, in order to muffle the sound that would come out from his lips at any time.

Sure enough, his lips grimaced when the warm water pouring as if piercing his body, about the other bruises that were all over his body, which looked even more frightening than his face. His father really never played around.

Changbin sat in the bathtub, letting his whole body hit the water, he bent his knees. No, he is not crying. After spending all his tears on Seungmin the other day, Changbin promised himself not to cry anymore. Even though his heart wants, he won't cry.

He had promised Seungmin, not to look weak. He did not want to disappoint Seungmin, because the master meant a lot to his life.

And at the moment Changbin really feels guilty. Because, apparently he was trying to disappoint Seungmin. By hiding everything to that man. Changbin increasingly felt inappropriate, not only for Seungmin, but for himself.

🔞

"I know it wasn't an ordinary accident. What are you hiding Hwang?" Hyunjin who was staring blankly at the television turned in surprise at Seungmin, someone who had just said something that had been haunting his head.

"N-nothing. It was really an accident, mate. Don't overdo it." Hyunjin is not good at lying, even to keep his voice that sounds broken Hyunjin can't, especially when Seungmin doesn't give a meaningful response, acting flat as usual.

"Who? Who would dare to take mine?


	11. Mr Kim - 11

The heavy footsteps were paving the asphalt with difficulty, especially with the hips that felt crumbled, he felt like he was walking to hell. He will be happy to go to hell through the invitation line rather than walking like this.

His lips raved about the cruel attitude of the master that sometimes he could not tolerate, and stupidly, he could not at least defend himself. But it's better this way than having to go back to being a sex worker. Just imagine it he was not willing.

"Cruel! Old-fashioned old man is really cruel!" His nagging came back when he remembered Seungmin's face that never showed any expression like a statue. Unfortunately this one statue is very handsome. "Why is it so far away, damn it!"

The location of the supermarket is quite far from where Seungmin lives, so Changbin needs to take a bus to get to his destination. And again, the distance of the bus stop from Seungmin's house was no less far. Not too far either, actually, but still, in this condition it really tormented Changbin.

He who was exhausted bowed his ass slowly into the long chair available at the bus stop, waiting for the bus he was going to take. "Just wait, Mr. Kim Seungmin, I'll make you regret torturing me like this." Changbin bit his lip, holding back the pain in his hole which of course still left incredible rheumatic pain. Seungmin is too much.

Not long after, finally the bus that awaited Changbin came. With a big smile Changbin brought his body to his feet, then stood on the edge of the road, ready to wait for the bus that approached him.

The bus door opened, Changbin greeted the driver with a smile. Then lifted his feet to get into the bus. However, just when his body moved in, his body immediately staggered back when a hand was felt pulling his hair tight, making him instantly scream in pain.

"Akhhh !! It hurts !!" Everyone around looked at Changbin who was screaming, surprised to find a man with a knife in his hand aimed at Changbin's neck.

"Go now or I'll kill this child here!" Said the man's figure made Changbin who was originally screaming in pain suddenly silent, he who originally wanted to shout angrily instantly trembled, this person's voice was very familiar to him. Who else if not the stepfather.

Hearing the threat posed that inevitably the bus driver immediately closed his bus door and took his passengers away leaving Changbin who now felt as if his scalp was about to break free, the trap was no joke.

"You don't miss your dad, son?" The stepfather pulled Changbin's hair so much that the body of the man swelled forward, once again Changbin screamed poignantly.

His body was immediately smashed on the sidewalk, Changbin's body felt increasingly melted because of it.

"Dad.. please let me go." Changbin struggled to his feet, hugging his stepfather's feet for sympathy, he really didn't want to die at his hands.

Instead of compassion, Changbin's face was kicked using his feet, making the boy staggered even tighter now, even his head hit hard on the sidewalk.

"What are you asking for? Released? You're crazy. You are my dog, you should be according to a damn kid! This kind of trash you are not to be pitied!" Before Changbin had time to breathe, his body was kicked back violently, as if it were a punch.

"You damn brat! You feel great because that rich person protects you, huh ?! Disgusting trash like you is equivalent to filth, not worthy of being alongside a rich person!" His face was kicked violently, Changbin could do nothing but accept, he didn't even have the strength to just fight.

His eyes caught the silhouettes of people who only let themselves be beaten up by the father, even though their faces were implied with compassion, but none of them tried to help him. They just passed by him and acted like he was just an ordinary spectacle. He almost died and no one cared, sad.

Bughhh

Changbin's stepfather's body slammed forward when someone kicked his back. Hard enough to make the old man plummet into the sidewalk.

"Ah, sir. I don't think you should torture a child for no reason." Changbin felt the kick all over his body disappear, his petals opened a little wider, and somehow he explained, he felt so lucky when he saw Hyunjin, someone he knew now crouched in front of him. Touch his shoulder.

"Are you okay, boy? What's happening? Who is that crazy person?" Changbin was unable to answer anything, he just smiled and looked at Hyunjin with extreme gratitude. Until the next few seconds, the world went dark. Changbin is sleepy.

🔞

"Hey, kid. Are you all right?" his heavy eyes slowly opened, adjusting the light entering the cornea. Changbin finally regained consciousness, making Hyunjin able to breathe a sigh of relief.

Changbin was like someone who had just had a nightmare, woke up with a start, looked fearfully in all directions, and he found nothing but space in someone's car. Changbin returned to the figure sitting next to him, looking at him worriedly.

"Sir .." Changbin's lips trembled, he was really relieved to see Hyunjin near him now.

"Are you alright, boy?" Changbin shook his head, his tears as if a dam, soon floods flooded the river. Making Hyunjin crazy.

"Hey hey, why are you crying? Where does it hurt??" Changbin cried even harder to cover his face with trembling hands, and Hyunjin didn't know what to do. He is not good at calming someone.

Hyunjin panicked too, he didn't understand what was happening to Changbin, and he didn't know what to do. Seeing the boy crying made Hyunjin pity, he slowly brought the small body into his arms. Whether successful or not, he patted Changbin's shoulder to win the boy who was sobbing hysterically.

"Shhhhhh, that's fine. I'm here, you're safe now." Only that is what Hyunjin is able to say, hoping that Changbin will calm down a little. Actually what happened to this friend's lover?


	12. Mr Kim - 12

Seungmin who finished his breakfast immediately put on a white coat that Changbin had originally prepared, with a blue tie in a polka-dot patterned donker, also combined with his sky-blue shirt, the man looked dozens of times very charming. Although every day he is indeed charming, but today he will hold a meeting with the shareholders of his companies.

By the way, Seungmin is the owner of the biggest and most well-known toy manufacturing company, even the goods produced by his factory have circulated throughout Asia and Australia, Europe and America. So it is not surprising that he is very rich. Please underline, very rich ..

"You're leaving for work now, sir?" Seungmin looked at the boy who had just finished his morning ritual, approaching Seungmin while confirming the position of the tie that was coiled around the master's neck.

Seungmin pulled Changbin's chin, then gave a kiss to the boy's forehead, "Eat your breakfast well, I might come home late today. For lunch I'll order from there." He said without expression means, like the usual Seungmin.

Changbin's face bowed, his fingers still in Seungmin's chest made a circular motion there, Seungmin sighed. "Say what you want?" As if knowing the purpose of Changbin's behavior.

Changbin looked up at him, giving a grin that Seungmin knew there was something demanded for him there, "Can I come with you? I die of boredom if I spend all day in the house waiting for you."

"You will die of boredom sooner there because I won't be in my room."

"It doesn't matter, it's better than being alone here. I'd rather die as long as I'm near you, can I? Hmm?" Changbin pleaded, put his hands together and begged Seungmin, showing his puppy-like eyes. Seungmin feels his throat dry now.

"Whatever you say, kid. Watch out if you bother me!" Changbin jumped with joy at the approval of Seungmin. He then hugged the master's body tightly, "Thank you!" He exclaimed cheerfully then tiptoe to kiss Seungmin's cheek.

After that, Changbin immediately ran out of Seungmin's house, waiting for the master in the car. "Naughty boy". A smile wafted into Seungmin's morning guard that day.

🔞

Unlike the first day when Changbin came to Seungmin's workplace, the boy now greeted anyone he passed. Give a broad smile that looks adorable, while bowing politely. Even Seungmin didn't understand why the boy was acting like that, and Seungmin immediately regretted bringing Changbin to him. He did not know the shameful boy.

"You have to greet your employees often, without them, your company will not be as successful now." Changbin walked while holding on to the end of the suit he was wearing, giving a wave to anyone. Seungmin shook his head embarrassed.

"And you have to stop acting like a silly kid, or I'll throw you in the middle of the road." Changbin laughed, he hit Seungmin's buttocks then ran before the master when the boy found Hyunjin as usual, standing at the door of his room. The boy stuck out his tongue at Seungmin.

"Good morning Mr. Hyunjin, how are you?" He greets Hyunjin who smiles to greet him, pulls the hand of the man who has excess height into Seungmin's room, without waiting for the owner.

"Wow wow, I'm fine, boy. What's with your face? It looks so happy."

Changbin took his place on the sofa, pulling Hyunjin into doing the same thing as him. The boy nodded in response to the question raised by Hyunjin, "Mr. Kim allowed me to wait for him here." The answer was cheerful, Hyunjin chuckled.

"You're happy just because Seungmin let you stay in this place?" Changbin smiled broadly, his narrowed petals seemed to disappear, the child would look many times more adorable when smiling.

"Take care of your eyes Hwang, he's mine." Seungmin entered while giving a sharp look to Hyunjin who had been focusing on Changbin, then lay down next to Changbin, lifting the boy's body to sit on his lap. Hyunjin snorts.

"Ya ya ya, I know Kim. I only looked at him, not eating it." Seungmin sniffs, not caring about Hyunjin who is now giving him a look of hate.

"What time does the meeting start?" Seungmin turned Changbin's body to face him, giving a face to the face and the head of the light brown mane, no matter if Hyunjin was there.

The thick-lipped man looked at his watch, "In fifteen minutes."

"Good, now you leave here. I want to spend my fifteen minutes in a very useful way." Changbin giggled when Seungmin placed both hands on Changbin's waist, giving the boy a tingle.

Hyunjin snorted in disgust, bringing his body to his feet while continuing to show a look of hatred towards the boss. "My ass is useful, this crazy pedophile is getting insane." He said annoyed at Seungmin, but the boss doesn't seem to care. "Hurry up and go, you parasite."

"Why are you so cruel to Mr Hwang, sir?" Changbin played with a mane that sounded the same as hers, he heard a slamming sound from the direction of the entrance.

"I'm not cruel, how can someone as good as me be mean to his secretary." Seungmin took one of Changbin's free hands, then placed the small palm on his face, closing his eyes as the warm surface of the skin spread across his face.

Changbin noticed how Seungmin started kissing the back and palm of his hand gently, even though there was no implied feeling on his face.

"Son, want to know something?" Seungmin made a sound again, he opened his eyelids, bringing together the sharp blade that was always the attraction of Changbin's beautiful chocolate.

Changbin nodded, for a moment he was unable to say. Hearing Seungmin's voice that felt so deep it silenced his speech, he was wanting to be quiet and listen.

"I will not let that person take you away from me. You must know that you are only mine. No one can touch or hurt you."

"So I beg of you, don't hide anything from me, boy. I won't let you go." Seungmin's fingers landed on the side of Changbin's face, using his thumb to wipe the grim cheeks that contained the scar.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm doing this instead of nothing. I just don't want my fifty million won, wasted." Then Seungmin fondled the lips as nicely as the peach, addled him like ecstasy.

Even though there was no conversation about the feelings of the heart, through those soft and intoxicating kisses Seungmin wanted to explain the real letter from the oration he had previously presented. Because Seungmin is not someone who can express feelings through words. And this sweet kiss is the way.


	13. Mr Kim - 13

The sturdy body and the uncovered upper part of the thread poured sweat, as well as from his temple due to the morning run on the back hill near his residence. The routine that he often did when he did not have much work, or when his body had entered the age of the head of three it needed something healthy so as not to get tired easily.

Seungmin brushed his hair wet with sweat, his chest seemed to pump out exhausted oxygen. Without waiting, he immediately entered the house to just refresh thirst that feels thirsty.

Seungmin gave his eyes across the living room as he walked towards the kitchen, still as quiet and calm as he had been when he had just left. Seungmin shook his head when he found out that the boy must still be wading his dream now. That kid, he thought.

After finishing a bottle of mineral water, the man immediately went to the room where he rested with the boy. Opening the door that was still tightly closed, he looked into the room.

"Kid?" His forehead wrinkled because he did not find a small figure wrapped in a blanket on his bed, the place was neatly arranged. Then the man turned to the bathroom, there was no sound of water falling there, it was a sign that Changbin was not bathing. Then where is the child?

"Seo ?!" He called back, wiping his face that was still wet with sweat with a small towel that had been hanging around his neck, then chose to return to the living room. Looking for the figure he called it.

Despite finding the boy, Seungmin even felt that he was really alone there. Don't feel Changbin's whereabouts, because the weather is different. The child did not disappear right? Not again.

"Changbin, where are you?!" This time the voice was louder, hoping the figure he called his name would soon appear. However, only the clock ticks that answered the call. Well, Seungmin doesn't know what's going on, but it's clear, he's panicking now.

The man walked to the front door, looking for the boy's presence in his front yard, perhaps the boy was walking out. Just now the man with all his anxious thoughts opened the door, and the little figure who was smiling broadly made Seungmin surprised, he fell backwards.

"Damn it !!" The slithering slid as his butt hit the floor hard enough, Seungmin sighed. Changbin, the figure who originally smiled broadly with something in his arms, immediately approached Seungmin, although he laughed a little to see how the master fell like a fool.

"Are you ok, sir?" Changbin just crouched near Seungmin, not intending to help the man at all.

"You think I ---OMAIGASSHH !!!" this time Changbin who was shocked was not playing when Seungmin shouted very loudly then with lightning speed got up and ran to the kitchen, jumping on the dining table.

"What is wrong with you?!" Changbin who was surprised shouted back at Seungmin, his forehead furrowed when he found the master crouching on the dining table, his face looked scared and very surprised.

"Y-You don't come close !! Hush !! Hush !!" Long legs were kicked into the air, making Changbin increasingly do not understand the behavior of the master. "You kicked me out, sir?" Changbin pointed at himself, Seungmin shook his head quickly.

"T-that puppy !! Take it away !! The man pointed at the Bichon Frize puppy in Changbin's arms, making Changbin's forehead even more dizzy.

"Are you afraid of this puppy?" Seeing Seungmin who nodded, suddenly a crazy idea appeared in Changbin's head. The boy grinned mischievously, and Seungmin knew what it meant. "Ahhh, I guess you're not afraid of anything, Mr. Kim." Seungmin moved his eyebrows up and down, Seungmin glared.

"Y-You kid! Don't you dare !!" Changbin shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, pretended not to understand Seungmin's words, then walked closer to Seungmin.

"What? I didn't do anything. Well if you're afraid ..." Changbin bent down, then put down the puppy who was now barking funny. Changbin laughed. "Go up on that table, that uncle likes you." Changbin said to the puppy, and either coincidentally or what the animal turned its head to Seungmin whose eyes widened now, as if the contents could come out from there.

The puppy was barking and then jumped on the table.

"SEO CHAANGGBINNN !!!"

🔞

Changbin peeked behind the door, watching the back of his master who had not been covered in anything since this morning, the man really rarely wore clothes when he was at home. But still wearing trousers or just a boxer.

Seungmin rests his hands on the fence on the terrace of his room that faces directly the view of the small hills. It has been a while since the master stayed there, who knows what he was thinking about. Probably still angry at Changbin for the puppy incident earlier.

"Sir..!" Changbin tried to surprise Seungmin, but the master just kept quiet without giving any response. Changbin smiled faintly, "Are you mad at me?"

Again no answer was heard from Seungmin, the man was only seen exhaling, his sharp blade continued to focus on the beautiful scenery of nature around it.

Changbin would not run out, he slipped his body under Seungmin's arm, so now he was right in front of his master at a very close distance, because now Seungmin seemed to be supporting him. The boy smiled when Seungmin looked at him silently, but did not stop his actions

"I'm sorry, huh?" Seungmin just kept quiet, and a smile appeared on Changbin's lips. "Don't want to forgive me?" Oh, dear. " The of his voice was made sad, his eyelids blinked repeatedly, and Seungmin sighed again. The man shook his head small, his eyes twisting in embarrassment.

"Next time I will not forgive you, bad boy." Changbin's rows of teeth appeared behind his smile, the boy knew clearly that the master would not be able to get angry at him, even though sometimes the man looked like he was covered in something. A kind of personality mask.

Seungmin then bumped into the small body of the agae into his arms, resting his chin on the tiny shoulder, Changbin hugged his neck back. Feeling his blood rustling when he touched the surface of the skin without the cover, Changbin closed his eyes.

"You look adorable when you're scared. And finally you look more like a human, not a robot anymore." He exclaimed slowly, the two arms wrapped around his waist felt increasingly tightened. His body was embraced even deeper.

"Also, you looked ridiculous earlier." Changbin giggled at the end of his sentence, one of his hands combing Seungmin's thick hair.

"You know, sir, I feel very grateful to be reunited with you. You are a precious person to me, I don't know what will happen if you don't help me then." Suddenly the sentence came out of Changbin's lips, God knows he only felt he had to say this to Seungmin. While still having time.

Seungmin was silent, the man was still silent.

"I don't know what I should repay your kindness. I guess, just being a housekeeper is not enough. You deserve a more valuable reply, and I can't give you money. What I've done to you has been of no value." Changbin was not lying that he felt really sorry for Seungmin. He has caused too much trouble for the master.

"You can ask me for anything as a form of gratitude. If you ask for a return of money, give me at least ten years to collect it and pay it to you." Changbin laughed, but Seungmin could feel something wet and cold falling on his back.

"If you really want to repay my kindness. Do it at Christmas." Even though he can't see, Seungmin knows that Changbin must be wrinkling his brow innocently now.

"Why wait for Christmas? What should I do for you?"

"Because I have to bring someone to church. And all you have to do is accompany me there."

"We got married there."


	14. Mr Kim - 14

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Lower your voice, stupid! That child can wake up!" Seungmin hissed sharply at Hyunjin, whose face now looked surprised, actually more like surprise, which was made more dramatic. Then glance at the boy who is now sleeping on the couch with a soft snoring and a face that looks peaceful, so beautiful.

"Are you really going to marry him? That little child? Silly." Seungmin shook his head bored, he was very used to the excessive nature possessed by his friend, but sometimes Seungmin was reluctant to tolerate. Because Hyunjin will visit afterwards.

"It's not like I married the teenage boy Hwang. He is in his twenties, where in the eyes of the law he is an adult. After all, the boy didn't refuse at all, and that's good." Hyunjin shook his head, disagreeing with the explanation put forward by Seungmin.

"Still, you look so old to him! Poor kid, he should have spent his youth well not to end up taking care of this old man." Hyunjin held his chest dramatically, and Seungmin only sneered at the chatter of his friend who could never be filtered.

"Do you want me to be fired or will I break your neck? Choose one!" Then Hyunjin laughed when he managed to make his boss annoyed, he rarely could see Seungmin upset like this, yes you know for yourself that Kim Seungmin is a man of ice, cold and heartless.

"Aww sir, you're so mean." Seungmin seemed to be very, very embarrassed at Hyunjin's behavior, who was currently tickling his beard with pursed lips, and that was disgusting. If Seungmin wasn't in a happy mood, he might have thrown the thick-lipped man outside the twenty-seven-story building.

"Shut your mouth and stay away from me, you gay!" Seungmin kicked Hyunjin away, the thick-lipped man sitting on the other sofa, crossing his legs there while giggling.

"Oh yes Hwang, please find me a priest for Christmas later. Also a tailor who can complete orders within a week." Seungmin's contact made Hyunjin who originally looked at Changbin nearby turned back to Seungmin who was currently moving his fingers on the keyboard keys.

"Designer Kim, trailer your asss!" Hyunjin's comment that was replied nodded succumbing from Seungmin, "Whatever."

"Are you serious about your choice, Kim?" Hyunjin, who originally covered a big smile, suddenly the faded. Hearing that the fingers of Seungmin who moved cunningly stopped, his head turned towards Hyunjin who was now putting on a serious face, very rare.

Seungmin's brow furrowed, catching the odd thing in his colleague. "What's wrong Hwang? Why ask that?"

Hyunjin took a deep breath, "You know, this kid's father is not a reckless person. Yes besides the bum, he is a gangster I think. According to the information I got, this person once smuggled weapons without being found out. And he has a lot of criminal records, one of which sells criminal records. And kill people. "

"Yes, then?" There was absolutely no look of interest on Seungmin's face, the man always looked very, very calm.

"That is a sign that he is a dangerous person Kim. He can do anything to take his source of money back." Hyunjin glanced at Changbin, even as Seungmin did. His face implied a concern as well as pity.

"He's just a troublemaker, I won't be scared just because he's a gangster. Besides if he wants to take this child back, I have to ask for my fifty million won back. I don't want to be the only disadvantaged party." Hyunjin shook his head, completely unaware of the boss's thoughts. Even though he was worried half to death.

"But Kim, he won't hesitate to kill you and this kid ---"

"Sir?" Seungmin immediately got up and approached Changbin who called out in a hoarse voice. Approaching Changbin who still looked sleepy sitting on the sofa, ruined his eyes that felt heavy.

Seungmin immediately sat next to Changbin, then hugged the still limp body, Changbin returned Seungmin's hug. His eyes were still closed when he felt Seungmin's body temperature hugging him, the boy murmured hoarsely.

"Still sleepy?" The head on his chest nodded slightly, Seungmin gave a kiss to the top of a caramel that was in line with Changbin's beautiful trinkets. "Alright, let's go home now. Just continue your sleep at home. Now get on my lap, I'll carry you to the car."

As instructed, Changbin put his hands around Seungmin's neck, wrapped his legs around Seungmin's waist, after which the boy put his head on Seungmin's shoulder. Seungmin gives a kiss to a younger neck.

"We're going home now." He said before getting up from sitting, did not mind the existence of Changbin in his arms. The boy now looks like a koala. Seungmin looked at Hyunjin who had been silent, who was also staring at him.

Seungmin gave his smile to Hyunjin, making the colleague stunned. Once again seeing Seungmin struggling to carry someone despite rolling them as they normally do, is something out of the ordinary. Plus now Seungmin smiled forcefully at him, his boss was why exactly.

"Don't worry, Hwang, this kid is mine." Afterwards, Seungmin left Hyunjin, who also smiled after hearing what Seungmin said.

"God bless you, Kim."

🔞

"Can you get rid of that creature first?" Changbin who was playing with the puppy he found a few days ago looked up at Seungmin who was now sitting on the couch, the boy smiled and nodded. Putting the puppy into the cage that had been bought by Seungmin here, although with very sincere.

"What's wrong sir?" Changbin sat next to Seungmin, hugging a pillow while looking at the master with a cheerful glow, unlike Seungmin who looks like a robot.

"This." Seungmin's hand holding a sky blue rectangular flat object reached Changbin, the boy's eyebrows clasped. "What is this?"

"Smartphone." Changbin let out a sigh, people all over the world know that it is a smartphone. "I mean, what is this thing for?" Changbin corrected his question.

Seungmin failed to answer, took Changbin's hand and he moved it to the boy's palm. "From now on if I'm not near you, you can immediately contact me. It also makes it easier for me to find you in case you get lost." Changbin smiled broadly.

"You're worried about me huh?" Seungmin rolled his eyes, and then flicked Changbin's forehead, making the boy groan in pain. "Don't start, you kid. I'm giving this to you because you are very troublesome to many people." Changbin sneered.

"Very well, thank you, sir, for your kind and noble intentions." He cried skeptically, Changbin looked at his new cellphone with a big smile. "Where is your cellphone number?"

"Press button one." Changbin frowned, he looked surprised at Seungmin. "Which one?" The boy asked confused.

Seungmin shook his head in embarrassment, "Press the one button on the keyboard and my cellphone number will appear there. I put it at number one so I will be the first person you call."

"Ah really? Isn't it because you want to be the first person on my contact list, Mr. Kim?" Changbin raised his eyebrows with a mischievous grin.

"Give that thing back to me." Changbin chuckled, hiding his new cellphone from Seungmin. Hugging it tightly didn't want Seungmin to take it from him. "Joking old man, your humor is bad." Seungmin feels sorry now for treating Changbin well, the child is trampling on him.

The boy chuckled at the look on Seungmin who seemed very upset at him, the boy looked back at his cellphone. Pressing on something and Seungmin doesn't want to know.

Drt drtt ..

Soon, Seungmin's cellphone that was on the table shook, from the cellphone screen someone's name indicated that there was an incoming call. The man took his cellphone, frowned when he saw Changbin's name on his cellphone screen.

"Why did you call me, boy?" Changbin just shrugged his shoulders, gesturing to Seungmin to pick up the phone from him.

"What is wrong?" Glance at Changbin, after that Seungmin pretended not to care about the boy's behavior. Changbin giggled.

"Nothing, just wanted to say something. Can you see me for a minute?" Although tired of Changbin who will definitely work on him again, Seungmin still obeyed Changbin's request. He looked at the clear caramel.

"Maybe you won't care about this, but I really have to tell you." Seungmin was silent, waiting for Changbin to finish his sentence

"I like you, Mr Kim!"

Silent, Seungmin after hearing that came from Changbin's lips and didn't react. The man immediately lowered his cellphone from his ear, turning off the telephone line between himself and Changbin.

"Looks like I've treated you too well, boy. Now clean this house until there is no dust at all. Remember your words that want to repay my kindness. Nothing is free in this world, son." The good-looking man brought his body up from the sofa. Ignored Changbin's face who was about to protest his order.

"Siirrr ... I'm tiiiireedddd." Seungmin will not care about the whimper, he immediately went to his office leaving Changbin who is now struggling not accept

Instead of being nothing, Seungmin just didn't want Changbin to see his face, which was now flushed with the equivalent of blood that spread to his ears. The child might make fun of him all out.

Naughty boy!


	15. Mr Kim - 15

Back in the morning, Seungmin is now rumbling his hips in front of a pile of lifeless flesh that is snoring softly on his bed like a dead man. The thirty-year-old man shook his head lazily, then lifted his legs then moved to kick the boy's buttocks.

"Wake you big ass!" He spoke quite loudly, but the boy just writhed in disinterest, ignoring Seungmin's call. The older one snorted, then kicked his ass again, this time louder than before. Even the boy jumped in surprise, Seungmin managed to make the boy wake up.

"You lazy bum! Which housekeeper gets up at this hour, huh?" Changbin damaged his eyes which still felt heavy, then made himself get out of bed. The boy yawned, with his eyes closed, his short legs stepping, while his other hand extended forward, the boy looking for the existence of the master.

"Very fussy." Changbin murmured in a hoarse voice, the boy then put his hands around Seungmin's neck when he had found the master's whereabouts, making the older body bend slightly due to the hug by the little one.

"I'm tired, can't I sleep longer?" Seungmin sighed at the boy's request, his hand patting Changbin's ass a little hard. "All you do is sleep, eat, and sleep again. Then what makes you tired kid ?!" The scolding that Seungmin made received a shake of disapproval from Changbin.

"That's why I'm tired. Too much eating and sleeping makes me tired. I'm so lazy to move." Changbin's voice was muffled because the boy buried his face in the intersection of Seungmin's neck. Giving a tingling sensation at the nape of Seungmin.

The man shook his head again knowing, then lifted the body to carry him. Bringing little Changbin to the kitchen, he had already cooked several kinds of food for himself and Changbin. Since Changbin's presence at his home, the man has been doing things that are rarely his daily activities. Like cooking one example, and making love of course. Kim pervert Seungmin.

The man sat the boy who was still half asleep on the chair, smiled when he saw the face of Changbin's pillow that looked adorable for a man the size of Changbin's age who could be said to be no longer a teenager especially a child. Seungmin damaged his disheveled hair, flicked Changbin's forehead so that the boy immediately opened his eyes fully.

"I woke up already !!" Changbin grumbled because Seungmin wasn't fooling around with his forehead, the boy squinted at the master, his lips sneering.

"Quickly wash your face and brush your teeth there, otherwise I will finish this food." Changbin rolled his eyes, then got out of the chair and immediately went to the bathroom stomping his feet. Seungmin commented on a faint smile, "Why does it feel like I'm raising a kid?" Seungmin shook his head, then sat in a chair while waiting for Changbin to finish.

🔞

The sound of the spoon clanging with the plate adorned the dining room, between Changbin and Seungmin busy eating their breakfast plus the occasional compliments Changbin made about Seungmin's cooking to make the man hold his smile half to death.

"Why don't you just open the restaurant, sir? I'm sure you will have great success with this delicious cuisine. Take it easy, if you are confused about wanting to leave the money, I will be happy to save it." Changbin's chatter after finishing with the last bite, the boy looked very satisfied.

"Seo Changbin, you eat well." Changbin patted his stomach, his smile wide. Seungmin shook his head with a faint hidden smile, the man was finished with his breakfast.

"Where do you want to go today, boy?" Changbin looked at Seungmin with a frown. "Where am I going? I'm going to sleep all day and be lazing around."

"You'll die if you continue like that kid. Remember about my promise to buy you clothes? We'll shop later." As soon as possible Changbin's chocolate trinkets sparkled, "So we'll take a walk?" Seungmin only nodded in response. The boy cheered happily.

"Oh wow,, may I invite my friend?" This time Seungmin's forehead diverted in surprise, "Do you have friends?"

"Of course. Can I?" Seungmin lowered his shoulders, the man crossed his arms in front of his chest. "It's up to you, but before that wash the dirty dishes. Clean the kitchen until there isn't any speck of dirt. Otherwise, I'll sell you to the flea market."

Changbin paid his respects to Seungmin, the boy then shouted "Yesss sir !!!"

🔞

"Hi." The towering figure of the man greeted Seungmin and Changbin who gave different reactions. Changbin who looked happy at his presence and Seungmin who looked like this slit his throat right then and there.

"This is your friend? You're not mistaken?" Changbin nodded, then approached the figure of the man and took his arm, which was given a glare not received from Seungmin. "Mr. Hwang has become my friend, we often exchange messages every night before going to sleep." Clearly Changbin made the man; Hyunjin, wanted to sink right then and there because Seungmin seemed ready to kill him.

"I'm just lonely Kim, hehehe." Seungmin shook his head, then pulled Changbin so that the boy was near him. Hyunjin looks like a daze when Seungmin walks up to him. "You survived today Hwang. Next time I will chop your body if you dare to send a message to Changbin without my knowledge." Whether he just wanted to be scary or serious, Hyunjin felt that his legs felt weak just because of the threat from Seungmin.

Damn Kim Seungmin.

🔞

After buying various kinds of clothes for Changbin that could be said to be not small, the three stopped briefly at the amusement park because Changbin said he wanted to buy snacks. Because it was close to the clothing store they visited, Seungmin agreed. After all, he initially promised to take Changbin for a walk, at least the boy had to move,

And this is where they ended, in front of a doll claw machine with two adults who were already three-year-old heads in a debate because they had not been able to get Munchlax dolls, which caught Changbin's attention.

"It's your fault Hwang! You moved the controller wrong!" Hyunjin who was blamed by Seungmin glared not to accept, he pointed at Seungmin. "You nudged me, damn it!"

This was the umpteenth time and the two adults continued to fight nonstop, like a child. Changbin, who had originally hoped that the doll would eventually become no longer interested, he felt dizzy seeing Hyunjin and Seungmin who kept fighting over trivial matters.

"You, if you really can't play this game, you better go bum. Waste of money." Seungmin nagged again while inserting a coin into the clamping machine, his eyes fixed on the pinchers who began to move according to the instructions of his hand on the engine controller.

"Huh! You've been losing too! You old fart!" Hyunjin mocked back, the man seriously paid attention to how the pinchers began to catch their target puppets.

Changbin who was behind them just shook his head tiredly, he had been telling Seungmin and Hyunjin to just give up and go home. Because it was getting late and very hot, Changbin felt dizzy by himself. But his invitation was like a futile cry, completely ignored by the two adult men.

"Hey, I will go find a toilet. Please continue your debate, okay." Changbin who carried the corndog in his hand again said to the two men who were now biting their lips while waiting for the pinchers in the game to raise their target puppets, and once again Changbin was ignored.

"Haahh, it's up to you guys." Changbin was embarrassed, he immediately went from there to look for public toilets. He must fulfill the call of nature, already do not want to know the two men who have now changed to kick the pinchers because their targets are released while throwing curses that invite cynical stares from people who pass by.

"I'll kill whoever created this damn thing!"

🔞

Twenty minutes passed, and finally the two handsome men stopped with their activities after getting what they wanted. A big smile and a sense of satisfaction are also proud not to disappear from the faces of both, muttering words of praise to themselves is what they are now doing.

"You're really great, Kim. Besides being handsome, you're also an expert in this cheap game." Seungmin looked at the Munchlax doll with an arrogant expression, Hyunjin was not much different. "Hwang cool Hyunjin." Hyunjin brushes away his thick, wet hair that will sweat.

"Did you see how well my hands moved that thing? In just seconds, I got this doll easily." Seungmin bragged again, making Hyunjin shake his head in disapproval.

"If I hadn't kicked the machine, of course it would not hit this doll. This is thanks to my intelligence, Kim." Hyunjin protested while taking the doll from Seungmin's hand.

"You're just making it harder, Hwang. It's because of me that we won this game!" Seungmin again wanted to take it from Hyunjin, but it wasn't as easy as Hyunjin gave it. "Eeittt, this is Changbin's. We must give it." Seungmin surrendered, this time he obeyed Hyunjin. Both of them compactly turned around, trying to give the adorable doll to Changbin who had been waiting behind them.

"Ehh?" The proud and satisfied faces that originally graced the two handsome men immediately changed to a confused look when they did not find Changbin.

"Where is Changbin?" Hyunjin's question was not answered by Seungmin, the man circulated his eyes to all directions. But the little figure he could not meet because of the crowd of people passing by.

"Since when was the child not here?" Hyunjin shook his head not knowing anything about Seungmin's question. He wasn't even aware of when Changbin had left. Too busy with activities.

Changbin might be going somewhere not far from here or might get lost, that's what was in Seungmin's head when he chose to contact Changbin's telephone number.

"Ah, damn it! The smartphone is dead!" And the look of anxiety was even more apparent on Seungmin's face when in his call a female voice told him that the smartphone number he was aiming for was inactive.

"What do you mean?!" Nothing else but Seungmin, Hyunjin was just as worried. Now in their heads appeared the worst possibility of Changbin.

"Look for that child, Hwang! See you soon!" Before he thought badly too far, Seungmin ordered Hyunjin to immediately look for the whereabouts of his boy. Secretly in his heart, Seungmin hoped that Changbin was still in the same place and was waiting for him.

Maybe Seungmin's hopes are only hope. It's the same as a sky-blue flat object now lying meaningless with a crumbling body on the ground. Changbin's smartphone.


	16. Mr Kim - 16

His body jumped when he felt a burst of water on his face. His nose hurt because the water seemed to slap his face, until it entered his nose made him cough.

Stunned for a moment, when his own ears were unable to catch the sound of his own coughing aside the indistinct murmurs that were still ringing. Trying to open your eyes, the eyelids feel heavy. And only darkness is visible.

"Dad's son slept well?"

The hoarse voice that sounded frightening was answering all the questions that were rushing around in his head, suddenly the hair on his neck was bristling with fear. His hands tied behind the chair shook violently, let alone his ankles joined to the leg of the chair he was sitting on.

Plakkk !!

"Didn't answer your father? Are you still sleeping ?!" The face on his right side felt hot from a slap that could not be said to be slow, even the collision between the skin was heard loudly in a room that he did not know where. His ring was muffled, his mouth was locked.

Plakk!!

His face was slapped again, this time on his left side. It was very painful, even the pain on the other side of his face had not disappeared. He whimpered for mercy, but what was heard was only a murmur that was rewarded with frightening frivolous laughter.

"You became insolent after you lived with that rich man? You already felt like a human being to you, right? Asshole!. You want to act like your diamond." His face was spat on, even though he was disgusted, a protest would never be heard.

Bughhh !!

This time his stomach was kicked strongly, bumping into the bottom of the thick shoes the man was wearing; His stepfather. He wanted to vomit, but the mouth in his mouth held all the fluid that had crept up into his throat.

"Don't ever dream of living like a human! You're a street dog, who deserves more food than the leftovers in the trash. You can be thankful for life. You don't need to wish you were a bitch." His chin was gripped, the long nails pierced his flesh, groaning went back on the air. But laughter from the father disguised his pain.

"How much money do you make after giving your disgusting ass to him? Don't tell me you let him ride you without paying. At least even with spit, you must be paid!" The thunderous laughter comes afterwards, the grip on the chin is released. Then the cloth that covered his mouth was also removed, he was breathing heavily.

"Take it easy, my child. After this we will find a better and richer master than that person. The one who is able to pay you is more expensive. You have to look attractive, to sell faster." The father landed another slap on his trembling lips, holding back tears.

"AAAAKKHHHH-" the scream came from his lips as his stepfather bit his lip hard, so that he himself could feel the amit liquid flowing into his mouth. He can only cry in his heart, it feels really painful and embarrassing.

The father laughed louder to see the face of his stepson's pain; Changbin. Keeping his head away from the child's face. His hands then descended to unzip his ugly jeans, pulling out the object between his thighs.

Changbin's hair he pulled down, forcing the small mouth also hurt the child to suck his cock. The laughter echoed again as Changbin's body looked jumped, unprepared for something that struck his mouth.

Roughly, the father sodged Changbin's mouth without mercy. Making Changbin hard to breathe and his throat aching because he was stabbed inhumanely. The boy repeatedly wanted to be easy, but his hair was pulled tight so he kept sucking the object deeper.

Changbin's tears descended on the river there, his face flushed implying that he was angry, embarrassed, and disgusting. At a time like this, Changbin really feels like giving up. He really wanted to break his promise to Seungmin, the master who now continues to be called by his heart.

His father is right, trash like him shouldn't expect to be a diamond. Once born as a waste, and forever will be.

🔞

"Stop pacing Kim, I'm dizzy to see you! Shut up and sit down!" Exclamation that was not heard by the surnamed Kim man, from yesterday what was done was just pacing back and forth like a broken toy. Hyunjin clearly, the friend is embarrassed.

"Have you told them to close all flights abroad? Have the police been looking for the child?" Hyunjin rolled his eyes, the question that Seungmin had asked since yesterday made Hwang's men sick.

"I've answered this sickening question hundreds of times, Kim. Can you sit still and wait? Let the authorities on duty, you as a person who can't do anything should be calm." Seungmin sat next to Hyunjin, staring at the friend with a dipped forehead. Somehow the man really felt, but Hyunjin knew very well that the friend was worried. Very worried, note that.

"But it's already been two days, Hyunjin! T W O D A Y S!!" Seungmin showed his two fingers to Hyunjin right in front of the handsome man's face, Hyunjin looked away at the sound of Seungmin who was shouting right in front of his face. Instead of nothing, Seungmin's spit washed his face.

"And we haven't got anything yet? What are the police doing? !! Why can't they find just one person? I can't wait anymore, that child must be found soon. Go crazy for long!" Hyunjin shook his head disgusted at Seungmin, how could the man comment on the work of the police while the two of them were there and imagine how embarrassed Hyunjin was because now almost all the police officers there looked at them disliking.

"You have gone crazy!" Hyunjin snickered, paying attention to how Seungmin's face looked so lethargic because for two days the man hadn't slept at all. The clothes are still the same as they were; he, Seungmin and Changbin, went for a walk. Even the friend is reluctant to eat. The man looks more than messed up.

Hyunjin just found out that Seungmin had this side, as far as he knew, since his friend's youth was snatched away because he had to take care of the company, Seungmin no longer looked like a human. The man lost his emotions, like an undead though not too extreme. Just like the real image of a cold tempered prince.

Seeing Seungmin being worried, laughing broadly, joking after meeting a boy from an illegal auction accidentally made Hyunjin realize one thing.

Kim Seungmin found the color of his life that was lost. And maybe now if the color disappears again, the man will be worse off than before. And that is something that Hyunjin didn't expect.

Hopefully nothing happens.

But God's letter nobody knows.

Maybe Seungmin will fall back into a deeper hole.

Because the stairs are broken.


	17. Mr Kim - 17

The third day after Changbin disappeared it felt so hard for a Kim Seungmin. No, the man did not openly say that he was a mess, but from his appearance that was not far like a daze to make him easy to read. And even Hwang Hyunjin, his best friend often makes fun of the guy even though it's not in the right atmosphere.

Now the man who was going to be exactly thirty-three years old at Christmas was crouching on the dining table, while one of his hands was holding a stick at the end with a rope, pointed at a small puppy on the floor. He was feeding Changbin's puppy, with a listless face.

But instead of eating a small snack hanging on the stem, the puppy just looked at his food without intending to touch. It's been almost an hour; Seungmin and the puppy keep each other in the same position. Like feeling the same sadness.

"You miss him too huh?" Seungmin finally spoke, without showing any emotion meaning the man looked into the puppy's eyes, as if he was inviting the little animal to talk.

"Good for you, it's not just me being lonely here." The puppy barked, making Seungmin's body jumped in surprise, but his surprised face returned to normal in a split second; flat.

"I know I know, don't blame me. I don't know where he is and what he is doing." The man began to talk to Changbin's pet puppy, and strangely every sentence that finished sliding off Seungmin's lips would be returned to the barking by the puppy. As if the two were indeed talking about something important.

"Do you think the boy is thinking of me or not? Does he miss me?" The puppy barked back at Seungmin's question, and the man nodded as if he understood what the animal was talking about. Do not realize if since a few dozen minutes ago, that silly act has been nicely recorded on someone's smartphone.

"You're a crazy person, what are you doing huh? Having an important conversation with a dog?" Seungmin turned his head with no interest in the source of the sound that was now laughing teasingly at him. He who initially squatted on the dining table now chose to sit down, then hugged his knees.

"There's no update? It's been a long time." Ignore the mockery of the best friend; Hwang Hyunjin, Seungmin asked without looking. The friend approached, holding Changbin's pet puppy then putting the animal back into its cage. After that the man walked towards Seungmin.

"Why do you think I would come to this place if I did not bring information?" Hyunjin smirked as Seungmin's expression changed completely after hearing the sentence air. "The kid found? !!"

Seungmin jumped up from the table, placed his hands on Hyunjin's arm enthusiastically, his face became more spirited, unlike before which looked lethargic and lazy.

Hyunjin kicked Seungmin away, giving his friend a sharp gaze that seemed to grip his upper arms. The man glared sharply. "Stop acting weird Kim, how many real people do you have? !!"

"You also stop commenting on me, and say all the information you have about Changbin. Or I scratch your neck, right now!" Hyunjin rolled his eyes in embarrassment, even though Seungmin was his friend, sometimes he himself couldn't understand Seungmin. The man is too strange who is unfortunately rich.

"The police have found where the child is. That's good news for you." Seungmin raised his eyebrows at Hyunjin's words, as if he had been hanged on purpose, the man paused for a moment before resuming after a heavy sigh. "And the bad news is, that child seems to be resold. And none of the authorities have the authority to prevent that from happening. So, just give up Kim."

Seungmin was silent, the man stepped back away from Hyunjin. The dominating flat face this time can't be read by Hyunjin, who knows what is inside the man's head right now.

"You know Hwang, sometimes I'm thankful that I have a lot of money." After saying that Seungmin took steps to leave, leaving Hyunjin still trying to digest the meaning of his sentence which sounded like he was boasting.

"Are you teasing me bastard ?!"

🔞

The pale lips trembled playfully when many voices shouted to each other shouting nominal money in a room that left a psychological pain. His head was too weak to just show his apprehensive face, filled with bruises and bruises which gave him extreme pain. Especially at this time he felt his stomach feels so painful, as if the intestines in his body were twisted and stuck together. Of course, he hadn't swallowed anything other than the disgusting liquid he had gotten from his father for the past three days.

"One hundred million won!" The loud, loud voice seemed to pierce his ear, slowly and with great effort his head looked up, trying to find out who the person who offered such a very high price for himself was again used as a bargaining item.

Changbin was unable to cry or laugh when he saw the face of an old fat man using black sunglasses looking at him with a grin that he knew was not good, he understood very well that he would end up like this forever.

"Does anyone dare to bid higher?" The emcee circulated his gaze to all corners of the stands, none of them raised their hands. A smile appeared on the man's lips. "Alright, our offer closes at one hundred million won! Congratulations Mr. Park, this item belongs to you! Please complete the administration with us."

Changbin giggled, laughing at himself who looked more like a mournful ring. Why is his life so cruel? Why out of all the people in the world, he had to feel the problem like he is now? Did he do something wrong? Isn't that unfair? Changbin swallowed the question he was aiming at who. And maybe from now on he will stop hoping, he will never again meet his master even if it's in a dream.

Changbin felt he was very disgusting.

🔞

Unconscious, Changbin was brought home from the start by his new master who was just busy looking at the floor. Do not want to know where he will be taken away and what he will be treated. Changbin did not expect the old man who was walking in front of him would treat him well, instead he waited for the person to hang himself or shoot a bullet in his head. Right now, dying is the best choice for Changbin.

Changbin glanced at a door the old gentlemen had just entered, grimacing in pain when he learned that he had been taken to the bathroom. Maybe here he will die, Changbin thinks the sooner the better. He also stepped in. Do not want to protest when the entrance was locked by the man with the mustache also wearing the black glasses, while his protruding belly was protruding behind the long robe worn.

Changbin remained in his place, waiting for that person to touch his body. He must know himself, for the size of a bitch seems like the price of one hundred million won is not equivalent to his long-lost price.

Changbin could feel the person starting to take off his clothes, it could be seen how the long robe that had been used just tossed away, also the black glasses that had been perched on the old man's nose. Also a fake mustache was thrown to the floor. Wait, fake mustache?

"What?!!" Changbin immediately tilted his head after seeing that thing was thrown not far from him, and when it was also the bead that directly met the figure he had been missing. Whether this was just a fantasy or not, certainly Changbin was unable to say anything when the beautiful face showed a smile that for the sake of God he really missed.

"You naughty boy. Where have you been? Your master really misses you."


	18. Mr Kim - 18

Kim Seungmin, judging by his name, maybe the owner is someone who is warm, friendly, smiling, caring and calm. Because it really is for the old Seungmin, he is like that. Before all of his youth had to be snatched away for the continuation of his family's existence in the business world, he sacrificed all young passions to boast of at least his parents.

Now Kim Seungmin is known as a cruel person, like the main character of a rich kid who is unhappy in a drama where what was originally a protagonist turned into an antagonist.

Cold-hearted, rarely smiled, always gave a sharp look to everyone, and there are many more bad attitudes known by many people about this handsome man.

And at once, all the black masks began to show white when Seungmin met with Changbin. The only person who saw Seungmin's real face was under the mask the man was wearing. And Seungmin doesn't mind, absolutely not.

Bughhh !!

"That's for Changbin's stomach that you kicked." Furious notation filled with emphasis that suddenly shrinks the guts of a person whose body is now seated on a chair with his hands tied behind his body, as well as his legs. Exactly what he did to his own step child.

Seungmin, the man who was neutralizing the heavy breathing was pulling on the hair of Changbin's stepfather, the kidnapper of his boy. With its sharp, dark beads, it can make the opponent tremble in fear.

"I've ignored you repeatedly and you even teased me, huh? Don't you know that I'm not joking. Or do you really want to get a present from me, you bastard!" Now Changbin's stepfather's face was completely out of shape, the short-bodied man also had a protruding belly. Whining to Seungmin to be released.

"Let me go." Seungmin chuckled, the voice that sounded trembling accompanied by groans tickled his ears. "P-Please let me go ..."

"You hurt Changbin as if you were the strongest person in the universe and now you are whining to be released? I misheard or what? Where did your stinging go? You know what is lower than trash? Waste, and you are that waste. smell. You don't even deserve to be called trash, too hing for you. " Seungmin gripped Changbin's stepfather's chin, pressing down on the bruises he had done.

"Kim, you can kill him." A voice made Seungmin distance himself from that person while landing a hard slap on the old man's face. Hyunjin, who previously interrupted himself stood next to Seungmin, then looked angry and sad at the middle-aged man who now looks very weak after being given a gift by Seungmin.

"I even prepared to slit his throat." Hyunjin chuckled, it was very funny for him to see Seungmin this aggressive. "How is the boy?"

Hyunjin pointed his thumb at Seungmin, "It's resting. Tonight he'll be operating, you know his ribs are broken and his stomach is sticking together because there isn't any food ..." Hyunjin stopped his sentence, turned back to the figure of a bastard man who was now bowed his head in fear.

"Wow, you're strong too. Even though it's old, your gangster's soul doesn't fade away." Hyunjin patted Changbin's stepfather's head, which was more like a punch that made the middle-aged almost tumble forward.

"Good job, old man, that way I have a reason to split your body later. You take care of him Hwang, this filth needs punishment." Seungmin grabbed Changbin's stepfather's chin, a fraction of a second later he spat in the middle-aged man's face. Then grinned when he saw the face shudder.

"You should at least be paid even if only by spit for your hard work,sir." The handsome man maintained his smirk, then tilted his hands into his trouser pockets and stepped away. Although in fact he was still not satisfied enough to vent all his anger, Seungmin preferred to stop. He did not want to dirty his holy hands with dirt too much.

"Uhh, well worth it."

🔞

The tiny fingers in the grip were softly kissed, channeling the affection of his love to a boy who was still asleep due to the rest of the anesthetic after the operation.

Looking at that calm face wistfully, for God's sake, who has been buried since three days ago is now fighting. How was this face so he missed? As if that's where the axis of his life. That will make you lose control when that point disappears.

Is that how important a Seo Changbin is to Kim Seungmin?

Not.

For Seungmin, treasure and throne are everything. There's no way that the ex-sex worker boy's snot became the compass he had been searching for. Then, if so what does Changbin mean to Kim Seungmin?

"Do you seriously like this child, mate?" A voice that is very very bored makes Seungmin roll his eyes, he doesn't understand why Hwang is fucking Hyunjin always everywhere.

"Do I look like I'm acting silly?" Hyunjin took his place on the sofa, crossing his arms waiting for Seungmin's bead to meet him. The sexy-lipped man with no laughter at all, Seungmin frowned. Hwang Hyunjin is in a phase of not wanting or going to joke.

"To me, by kissing the boy's hand and looking at him as if there are piles of money, you look ridiculous. Very!" Hyunjin looked right at Seungmin's dim but charming bead, trying to read the friend.

"Yes, then?" Hyunjin did not waver at Seungmin's always calm attitude, at least he knew that Seungmin was trying to avoid the questions he would return to. The question only Seungmin knows the answer to.

"Why did you do it?" The question that immediately aired and reached the ears Seungmin let stand a few moments. Hyunjin waits in silence anyway.

"I'm in love, Hwang."

"No way, you two even know each other in less than a month. That fast?" Hyunjin had already predicted the two answer options that Seungmin would give him, but hearing it glide from Seungmin's own lips made it hard to believe.

"Is there a rule to love someone must be in a long time? Dude, it's a matter of feelings, not time. So, live more flexible. Find your love and stop living like an old person. You're pathetic." Hyunjin's brow twitched in disgust at the ridicule Seungmin made for him, the Kim man smiled broadly.

"Don't tease me, bitch!"

Seungmin chuckled, his thumb gently stroked Changbin's back hand. "Look, Hwang, from the last few days I've lived with this child, I feel that I want to care about him. I think as if I really have to take care of him, and it just flows. Yes it might sound like crap, but this is what it is. truly fall in love. "

"Yes, it's disgusting, but I'm serious about loving this child. I don't know, maybe it's because he has a big back?" Seungmin grinned at the end of his sentence when Hyunjin's serious face completely turned annoyed at him

"Shut the fuck up, Kim dumbass Seungmin!"

"Charot, dude!"

The reality turned out to be that Seo Changbin wasn't his treasure and throne. But his wealth and love, which means more than just everything for Seungmin. Maybe his whole life? It could, but Seungmin was reluctant to be considered crazy.


	19. Mr Kim - 19

Trembling, that was how Changbin felt when he saw the figure he had been so afraid of being in a holding cell while looking at him with a grin that could make him a nightmare.

Even with the distance and barrier between them, that fear could never leave Changbin. In fact the father had made himself truly submissive.

"Please don't jail him." Changbin spoke slowly, his head turned up to look at someone who had been glancing sharply at the figure of the stepfather, now turning to him with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Seungmin, the master really doesn't understand Changbin's way of thinking. Why did the child want to free someone who had clearly hurt him not only physically, but psychologically as well.

"Even though he is evil, at least he has cared for me until I am this age. My mother said, I must not hate Dad no matter how bad he treated me." Seungmin sighed at the plain and sincere speech from Changbin's lips. The man put his hands on Changbin's shoulders, then lowered his height to Changbin.

"Listen boy, I know you don't want to break your promise to your mother. But the guilty one is still wrong, and must be punished so that there is a deterrent. That way the person will not commit the same crime again." He explained to Changbin, the boy's hazel bead looked shiny, Seungmin rubbed his thumb on Changbin's shoulder.

"But what if he is lonely there? Who will give him food? Will he sleep well? I hear that prison is not comfortable at all." Once again Seungmin was amazed at Changbin's utterance that really sounded very sincere. How can someone who has been injured even close to death still think about a villain like Changbin?

The man kissed Changbin's old forehead, one of his hands looking for Changbin's fingers to hold. "Your Dad will be fine. You can visit him once a week to be able to ascertain whether your father is living comfortably or not."

"Really? You don't mind?" Seungmin nodded in response, Changbin responded with a sweet smile that for God's sake is very pleasant to stare at for whatever. "Thank you sir."

The boy looked back at the father who was still seen smiling with a sinister grin, as hard as Changbin could look into those eyes deeply. The grip on Seungmin tightened.

"Dad, live well. I don't hate you at all. You are still my Dad." And after saying that Changbin gave the smile he had for his father and immediately invited Seungmin to leave from there. Leaving the stepfather who is now even silent with a face like a daze after hearing Changbin's words that seemed to poke his heart.

🔞

The two trinkets are different colors but look interesting when exchanging face-to-face are examining every inch of God's creation in front of each one.

The words of praise that did not air were conveyed through each other's eyes, who were still reluctant to find other objects to focus on.

Both hands are neatly wrapped around the younger waist stroking his back slowly, warmth also feels comfortable spreading from there. Likewise, a gentle caress on the light brown mane which has now changed to a gray color makes the master mumble comfortably.

I don't know who started it and since when, each action was enough to channel affections that are difficult to express. Rightly said many people, the action will be more memorable than just words.

"Sir, may I ask you something?" The younger one voiced, the question that was rolled was greeted by a nod of no objection. "Anything." The answer.

"Are you serious about what you said to Mr Hwang the other day?" The master's eyebrows; Seungmin was slightly raised to a question he didn't imagine would come out of the boy's lips. A split second later he reviewed the scythe on his lips.

"You heard everything?"

"Only a few small parts."

"What did you hear? Tell me." Changbin's face suddenly blushed at the command from Seungmin, the boy immediately shook his head.

"Why? I just want to know how far you heard the conversation between me and Hyunjin. If you want to tell me, then I will answer your question." Seungmin grinned ignorantly when he saw Changbin buried his face in his neck, Seungmin knew Changbin felt ashamed because he had heard everything he talked about with Hyunjin.

"I'm embarrassed." A chuckle slid from Seungmin's lips, he brought Changbin to look back at him and almost let out a squeak when he saw the boy's face was really red to the ear.

"Just say boy, there's no need to be embarrassed. There is only me and you here. Try to explain what you heard from me and Hyunjin?" Back luring Changbin to talk, Seungmin landed a kiss on Changbin's cheek. Enjoy the soft and supple feeling when the dry surface of his lips meets the boy's cheeky cheeks.

"N-not much. It's just ... I heard you love me. I ... is that right?" Changbin nervously uttered his question, Seungmin chuckled back in exasperation.

"Really want to hear my answer?" Changbin nodded confidently, his innocent look was amazing in Seungmin's eyes. The man swore there was nothing more attractive than the boy who he was currently sitting on his thigh.

Although he immediately explained, Seungmin even reached into his pants pocket, took something from there. Changbin watched Seungmin's hand movements in confusion.

A silver-colored ring is now in Seungmin's hands, Changbin still doesn't understand what Seungmin meant to take it out and confront him.

Without saying much Seungmin put Changbin's left hand, then put the beautiful ring on Changbin's sweet fingers and, as he predicted, it was neatly curled around the boy's fingers.

Changbin blinked at the sparkling ring which now curled around his sweet fingers, he was stunned for a moment.

"Still getting an answer?" Changbin nodded, and Seungmin couldn't help but pinch the fat cheeks. The owner moaned in pain because Seungmin didn't fool around with his cheek.

The man released Changbin from his lap, making the boy sigh disappointed because he was already too comfortable to be in Seungmin's lap. But he was right to follow the will of Seungmin who now instead sits himself on the sofa. Whereas the lord even knelt before him. Grasping both hands.

"What do you want, sir?" Seungmin shook his head slowly, and gave a small smile before speaking. Seen the master took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly. His forehead wrinkled feeling Seungmin's hand felt cold holding his hand. What's wrong with the real lord? Why does that man look so nervous

"Bin, will you be my life's companion?" Changbin really didn't understand the meaning of Seungmin's question, the boy blinked again.

"What do you mean, sir?"

"Marry with me"

"What?!!"

"That's an order, not a question"

After that it was Changbin's turn to feel his hands cold and his throat dry because he left it open for too long due to Seungmin's words.


	20. Mr Kim - 20

"You adopted a child?"

It was a question that came out of the many sentence choices in the world when Seungmin brought Changbin to his parents to introduce him. And so the reaction of the mother after more than an hour pinching Changbin's cheek which he found adorable. Really regard Changbin like a doll even when Seungmin had just arrived at their house, Changbin was immediately pulled away.

And as a result, now both sides of the boy's face turned red. Not only exasperated ex-pinch, but also ex-lipstick from Seungmin's mother who kissed Changbin exasperated.

"Do I look like someone who likes children?" The mother laughed while hitting Seungmin's arm, thinking that his only child was joking with a very flat and haughty face. Seriously!

"Then who is he if not your adopted son?" The father who had just returned from the kitchen sat next to Changbin, facing Seungmin who was sitting next to his mother. The man who headed for old age took his mug filled with coffee, then took a slow sip of the hot liquid.

"My future wife."

Coffee that was originally in the mouth of the father suddenly burst out hearing Seungmin who hurled without warning. What?! Future wife?!!

"Huh ?? Prospective wife? !! This kid ?? !! Since when have you become a pedophile like this? !!" The mother yelled at Seungmin, and the man could only move away from his mother so that his ears could remain intact and fine.

"You do not talk carelessly Kim! He is still underage!" Seungmin shook his head in embarrassment over his dramatic speech. He did not understand why his parents were getting older, instead of improving themselves even more making it up.

"He is in his twenties. How can you think this big boy is underage when he is this big, huh? Isn't he too big to be called a baby?" Changbin glared sharply at Seungmin who was actually mocking him, noticing the glaring Changbin Seungmin stuck out his tongue.

"That's not his fault. Look at this face so adorable ... uwuwuwu." Seungmin's mother again attacked Changbin's cheek to be pinched exasperated, making Changbin refrain from screaming in pain.

"Tomorrow at Christmas I will marry him. I came here instead of wanting to ask for your approval, but at least you should know that I have lived well. And if you don't mind, I want you to attend tomorrow. Although it won't have much effect, but I want you all to pray for me. " Seungmin's words made the attention of the three people there focused on him. Arrogant expression is also arrogant that always clings to the man who knows since when it turned into a wail. The mother who was initially unconscious was speechless seeing the face of the child.

"Are you sure about your decision, son? Do you love him?" Changbin clenched his fist at the question from Seungmin's father addressed by his son. His reminiscences were firmer when Seungmin looked at him deeply, the bead that always looked cold felt warm to stare long.

"I have never been so sure in my life. And I have never felt so in love with someone. You know, I am serious about what I feel. I love him, very much."

The smile that ended the sentence made Changbin's chest feel like being tickled, his blood fluttered after hearing the words of the master that he could feel his sincerity.

To be honest, he knew very well that Seungmin loved him very much, even though he didn't say it. But still, hearing it directly from Seungmin made Changbin feel special. He has never been happier like he is now.

His smile widened when Seungmin winked at him. Ah, that master is amazing. Always able to make his heart beat abysmally.

🔞

If Seungmin is said to love, it is true and for this time the man was reluctant to dodge with all his scathing sentences. Do not want to know the views of people who see a bad angle on the decision he took to marry the boy in the near future.

Seungmin only wants to protect Changbin. He wanted to have the child fully, although honestly he had never thought of getting married. Especially with a man like himself. Not because he is homophobia or how, but dating a man and even married for the first time visited his life.

Seungmin still did not understand, what made him choose to spend his money that day buying a boy selling milk he had never known. Why did he promise to marry Changbin after that hot night between the two? Is it true that he loves? Or is it just a temporary feeling?

Seungmin just didn't want to choose to continue their relationship to a further level just because of his animal lust. He did not want to marry the boy because of that plump ass; maybe this is one of the strong reasons, but Seungmin did not want to one day he was bored.

Easily, Seungmin didn't want to hurt Changbin. It was enough for the boy to live the rigors of life because of his stepfather. And now his job is to make the boy happy. And committing not to be a bad memory for Changbin.

"My son Kim Seungmin. Are you willing to be Seo Changbin's life and death companion? Being a light between his dark paths? Spending his life happily with him?"

For a moment, the head looked down to notice the brown bead that sparkled emotion beside it. The smile that grew from the tiny lips no doubt made him exasperated. From their palms together, the cold and nervous feeling made a smile on his haughty face be sincerely described.

"Yes. I will."

"My son Seo Changbin. Are you willing to be the life and death companion of a Kim Seungmin? Become a light between his dark path? Spend his happy life with him?"

Hazel, who was moved to tears, was happy, the reluctant comments were only directed at the master. Without much thinking and heaving anymore, his lips exclaimed confidently.

"I do."

Love is not a matter of charming appearance, nor is it an article of abundant wealth. Love is the way you respect someone, give your feelings, and then take care of them. Love is difficult, which accompanies not only the flowers or all the beauty. No doubt sometimes the various pains and obstacles also wait in places where they shouldn't be. Therefore, the task of love is to balance everything. The two tastes that were originally different become one unit. Make a strong fortress to block any obstacles that don't know when to attack.

The Kim Seungmin story is not over, it has even just begun. After this he does not only love, but also maintain his love. Wait until when the two of them will continue to be bound to the subtle red thread. Will it break in the middle of the road or last until the end? Seungmin doesn't know how it ends. All that is known is that Seo Changbin is the meeting point of his life. The most valuable of all the gold bars.

Although the gold bar is also more valuable.  
Fuck off Kim Seungmin!

-END-


	21. Mr Kim and his fun night

The protruding clavicle is in a long kiss, at the same time inhaled so that it causes an intoxicating sensation. His curved fingers made random movements on the hard and muscular surface of the master's stomach, the heavy groans being a sign that what was being done was really drowning.

The affection that was delivered with that erotic made the breath seemed to get heavy, especially when one of the increasingly tense pink bumps met with a soft, non-reinforced object. The tongue cleverly moves, sweeping the surface which slightly tastes bland but sweet. While one hand is free to descend between the crotch, making straight movements until reaching the destination. A soft squeeze there made the master's body jerk, his lips reviewing a smile even though he was still busy touching the pink bulge that was increasingly blushing and wet.

"Good-ahh." That heavy sigh of praise, until his tongue increasingly danced brutally there. While sucking strong until the fishing which is now in the grip even though it is still wrapped in the pants it hardens. Rebelled, requested immediate release.

"Want to be in control tonight, baby?"

Who was busy circling his broad chest with his soft tongue raised his head. Smiling with a small shake of his head, then gave a small lick kiss on his lower lip before answering.

"I just want to make you more excited. After this, I'll let you riding me." He raised his head to kiss the nose of the other little man who has now officially become his life partner. Who was only two hours ago after the wedding.

His large hand landed on a plump chunk that had not been wrapped in anything, squeezing it to cause a groan that made a smile on his handsome face expand.

"Alright continue your work, baby." The nod did not mind it being a response, then the tiny body moved backwards. His feet were left between the thighs of the lord. Then his face was right in front of a tight mound belonging to the master. Give a little more soft squeeze before moving the hand to lower the zipper pants white material which was originally a suit for her second wedding dress.

As if it had just come out of prison, it stood confidently in front of its face. Shows how arrogant he is, as a reflection of the owner. The boy's small lips were spread with a faint smile, before his hand gripped the master's.

Seungmin; the master, who is now overwhelmed with just the touch of the boy; Changbin. The man closed his eyes when he felt warm greeting 'Mr. Kim Little'. The feeling of narrowness and wetness also makes all the bristles on his body bristling. The innocent boy who was now touching his erection really knew how to make him growled indefinitely.

Ah right, Changbin isn't an innocent kid and he's already in bed business. That child is the expert.

The wet sound and the smack between the lips and the 'little' clashing echoed in his brightly lit room. So that you can clearly see how the activity takes place without being blocked by the rampant out there. Everyone was tired from standing by welcoming guests for the whole day as if it meant nothing. Delicious really poison the soul.

"Good boy, good - fuckk ahh." Seungmin grabbed Changbin's hair when the boy sucked his dick strongly, pulling out his entire sanity. Really amazing. Seungmin's growls grew heavy, even with Changbin's mouth he could pick up the whites so amazingly.

Two minutes walked when Changbin filled his possession, and Seungmin knew that he could not longer when his stomach felt a different sensation. Seungmin immediately moved Changbin's head from his dick and pulled the boy's body. Reuniting Changbin as sweet as peach lips for him to fondle in such a way.

As if there is a source of drinking, Seungmin sucked Changbin's lips firmly. His tongue danced brutally inside the mouth cavity, wrestling with Changbin's tongue that was sometimes overwhelmed unable to keep up. Saliva who knows who belongs to one another, Seungmin twisted his body. Changbin is now under support without willing to simply unlink.

The wet splash airs, becoming a thrilling serge for the thrilling Seungmin and Changbin. Especially the restrained moans that were launched from Changbin, when Seungmin sucked his tongue, followed by one of the hands of the man squeezing his ass tightly. While giving erotic strokes to the inner thighs.

Changbin lightly struck Seungmin's chest, asking the master to let it breathe for a moment, he felt almost dead because the oxygen supply was thin.

The man, who today was thirty-three years old at Christmas and his wedding day, stared at Changbin's pseudo face and glazed bead. The boy pumped oxygen heavily, his lips were still wet and shiny as well as swollen due to his act that looked so beautiful. Moreover, clear hazel that looks shiny under the refractive light. It seems, Seungmin is increasingly in love for the umpteenth time.

"Do you know the right words to describe my feelings for you, boy?" Changbin looked confused, his head that could not think clearly because the lust that was sweeping his lust made him unable to focus.

"Love?" Changbin doubted the answer, Seungmin shook his head slowly.

"More than that." The meeting face looked confused at his speech, Seungmin bowed his head again. Touch again sweet peach that is still swollen and wet.

Changbin closed his eyes, compensating for Seungmin's game which was always able to overwhelm him. His fingers stroked the master's head slowly, channeling the pleasure from the kiss Seungmin gave. He felt very, very much loved by Seungmin's treatment.

Seungmin is indeed not someone who is able to explain the taste through words. He just can't express it. Even the question he was addressing Changbin had never found an answer. Seungmin knew he loved Changbin, but it felt more than just that. I don't know what words to describe, but what Seungmin knew was that Changbin was really the ladder who helped him out of the dark abyss where he had fallen down.

Although slightly damaged, but the stairs are still able to bring Seungmin to the surface. See again how beautiful the bias of the sun that has long greeted themselves. His days in the abyss were filled with darkness and emptiness. Now he can breathe. Thanks to Changbin.

"You've had yourself prepared, huh?" The seductive tone invited a slow sigh from Changbin as Seungmin let his index finger touch his lower body, right in his hole which was now twitching and slightly wet. Changbin nodded, the boy bit his lip when Seungmin licked his earlobe. The fingers on Seungmin's back turned white and felt the sensation when the fingers even just felt his groin.

"Yes-ahh. Please, fuck me already !!" Seungmin liked how Changbin's voice that sounded trembling and so 'in need' was ejected in English. The boy claimed to like English so he could speak quite fluently, especially he said Hyunjin was kind enough to teach. Alright, for this time Seungmin won't kick Hyunjin's head. Because thanks to the man, the boy sounded so sexy when speaking a foreign language.

"As you wish, baby."

And the long night was adorned with groans also moans with one another. Do not forget the sound of squeaking of the mattress due to brutal activity on it.

All right, let the two newly married couples spend their first night well. Although you will be a little upset because you do not see firsthand how the activity takes place.

"Don't dream of you!" That Seungmin is scolding you guys for expecting more details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have two bonuses chapter 😉😉😉


	22. Mr Kim and Seo Soft Hours

The horizon watcher had greeted him earlier, but his eyelids were still reluctant to reply. Maybe he was the only one who felt the night due to the draining of night sports activities as well as insight, because now who was in his arms all night was staring at his sleeping face. Although not completely.

A sweet smile that blooms looks beautiful, the intimate feeling that enveloped itself last night was still imprinted. Evidenced by how comfortable when direct skin contact between the boy's naked body and the master who is only covered by a blanket.

"Mr. Kim ..." the gentle call was accompanied by exasperation, when he saw the couple's face seemed undisturbed by his actions which were now poking the owner's cheeks.

"Sir ... it's afternoon." The circle of the arm at his waist is increasingly tightened, both of their bodies becoming more fused to form warmth. Comfortable stretches made by the master; Kim Seungmin, made him have to pinch his bride's nose.

"I'm still sleepy, boy." Hoarse and heavy voice was finally thrown even though it sounded very lazy, the body of the child is now left slightly above his master. Resting on Seungmin's chest with both hands cupping Seungmin's face.

Even with the pillow face Kim Seungmin is still very handsome. Little one; Changbin, don't even mind all the time staring at that perfect appearance. He liked the jaw line on Seungmin's face, the firm and arrogant figure closely attached to the two sharp-looking eyebrows that really made Seungmin look like he didn't have a gap.

Ah no, Changbin likes everything attached to Seungmin. Not only the face, even the voice, palms, long gray hair, hugs and kisses from Seungmin also became something that became his favorite.

"I know I am indeed handsome." Brinking from that tiny lips seemed to be realized by Seungmin who was still closing his eyes, both hands that were still faithfully coiled around Changbin's waist made a soft stroking motion. Soft and smooth skin that gives its own sensation for men like him. Like a drug that can cure fatigue? May be.

"I'm better looking, I'll tell you." Seungmin's eyelids, which were initially heavy, immediately opened, meeting directly with the beautiful bright brown sparkle of his boy. The kid still looks amazing even.

"You're ugly." The chuckle on those peach-like lips grew even more, the exasperated chuckle of her face still cupped by the tiny hands.

"Come on, start again !! You always make fun of me ugly, even though Mr. Hwang said I am also handsome like him! Why do you always treat me like a stepchild? Surely after this you will tell me to be a maid all day because you know I'll call you ugly too! Right? !! " Disgruntled grumbling was unable to upset Seungmin, but there was even a furious furious growl so as not to pounce on the child right now.

His cupped face was even more pressed, so that his lips joined in pimples like carp. Changbin, who was initially seen annoyed, now even burst out laughing, he found the ugly face of a Kim Seungmin.

"Now, you're really ugly. Wow!" Changbin's tongue protruded, seeing that Seungmin hit Changbin's ass which was still in a state covered by nothing but the blanket.

However, because he was often hit like that made Changbin immune. He was not even in pain. Both hands are still on each side of Seungmin's face increasingly pressed, now the master really looks like a fish who wants to breathe when out of the water.

"It doesn't work. It doesn't hurt, master Kim."

"Yuvu wvunt muv tov pvunisvh yuvu?" Changbin laughed with amusement when he heard Seungmin who was having difficulty speaking. Hey, bothering Seungmin isn't bad either.

"Just the law! I'm not afraid."

Yes, that morning was very forced; actually happily, Seungmin finally really punished Changbin. The punishment which of course would make Changbin even reluctant to end his sentence. The problem is, Seungmin is too good at giving punishment. Yes, don't blame Changbin for asking for more.


	23. Mr. Kim Is Jealousy

"HHAAAAAA BY GOD I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS OLD MAN WERE MARRIED !! YES GOD, THANK YOU FOR THIS BASTARD !!"

Seungmin, the man massaged his temples in frustration when he saw Hyunjin now starting his new drama as a routine. To be honest, Seungmin will not feel the existence of too crazy actions carried out by his best friend. It's just that, not if it's in a crowd like this now.

Seungmin could hear the faint giggling of his company employees when he saw Hyunjin now rolling on the floor. Men who have just returned from Japan because of a job are like no shame.

"Sir, Mr. Hwang why? Is he alright?" The couple who had been holding the edge of his coat while staring at Hyunjin with a sad look finally opened his voice. Seungmin then raised his head. Blowing rough for a moment.

"He's possessed by a Japanese virgin ghost." Changbin chuckled, even though Seungmin wasn't actually joking. Hyunjin is still faithfully rolling on the floor like a freak.

No-no, that person really is strange.

"AAHH SHOULD I COME AND BE WITNESS TO YOUR MARRIAGE! BUT YOU LESS THE TEACHING THROWING ME TO JAPAN !! YES GOD! I'M MAD AT ALL !!" Hyunjin shouted again, this time he knelt while holding his hands together. Looking up at the ceiling, the man was thanking God.

If Seungmin knew this, maybe he would send Hyunjin to the south pole. So that he no longer needs to meet with his shameful friend.

"Hwang! Stop being stupid, and go find me a plane ticket for tomorrow." Hyunjin's insane behavior stopped immediately after hearing Seungmin's words. The handsome man linked his eyebrows in surprise.

Hyunjin finally got up, slightly tidied his clothes and hair that was a mess thanks to the action earlier. Changbin laughed when he saw how a confused and suspicious expression was engraved on Hyunjin's face.

"Where are you going?" Seungmin ignored the suspicious look that Hyunjin gave him. He then grabbed Changbin's wrist, then invited the couple to walk away from Hyunjin.

"Hey, Kim, you bastard! Where are you going, Bastard? !!" Hyunjin is still standing on the spot. Don't understand the command given by Seungmin before.

Instead of Seungmin, Changbin turned his body and looked at Hyunjin with a big smile even though he still walked beside Seungmin.

"Mr. Kim wants to take me on vacation !! Please find a nice place, Mr. Hwang! You may come too !!" Reply Changbin shouted out too.

Hearing that Hyunjin put on a wide grin. While laughing as if he had just won something.

"Even though I can't be a witness to her marriage, being a witness the first night isn't a bad thing, right. Hehehe." Hyunjin murmured with pride.

Changbin remotely pointed his thumb at Hyunjin, because he thought Hyunjin was very kind to do all of Seungmin's orders.

🔞

"You bastard, I swear I'll throw you from up here if you don't stop looking at me!" Seungmin cursed when Hyunjin who was sitting opposite him in the plane continued to stare with strange eyes. Which makes Seungmin uncomfortable.

Since they entered the plane and sat in their respective places, Hwang's men always displayed their strange smirks.

"So what are your preparations for the first night--"

-Uhukkk

Someone sitting next to Changbin suddenly choked on his drink after Hyunjin finished his sentence. The light of that was Seungmin, Changbin and even Hyunjin looked oddly at that person.

"Are you okay?" Changbin who was sitting right next to the person asked worried, because his face was bright red. Seungmin looked at the irritation.

He shouldn't have followed Changbin's will to take economics class and ended up having to share a place with strangers like this. But how could he refuse his beloved especially when Changbin said that Seungmin had to save money.

Even though Seungmin's wealth will not be used up for several generations to come.

"A-ah, I'm sorry." Said the man awkwardly, Changbin smiled kindly. Giving tissue to the stranger.  
"Thank you."

"Hey young man, are you eavesdropping on our conversation?" Hyunjin from his place of reprimand, made the figure awkwardly smile.

"No, I just overheard you. You spoke loudly." Hyunjin snickered, wanting to attack again but immediately Changbin prevented.

"Sorry for disturbing your calm." Changbin said kindly, the man who initially looked reluctant slowly relaxed because of Changbin's friendliness. And it could not be separated from Seungmin's view.

"It's okay, oh, introduce me Lee Minho. You?" The man who introduced himself as Lee Minho extended his hand to Changbin. Showing his big smile to the boy.

"I'm Seo Changbin--"

"Kim Changbin! His name is Kim Changbin!" When Changbin was about to return the helping hand, Seungmin immediately pulled his partner's wrist before touching the man named Minho. He showed his unfriendly expression to Minho.

"He's my wife!" The emphasis on the last word called Seungmin was enough to make Minho look hard to swallow.

Changbin who didn't understand why Seungmin was acting like that only chuckled because now his hand was held tightly by his master.

Death glare aimed at him made Minho immediately looked away. "O-oh alright."

While Hyunjin in his place chuckled softly. It's funny for him to see that his friend can actually act so fierce.

"You Kim Seungmin."

🔞

After spending nearly ten to eleven hours of travel, finally Seungmin and Changbin, plus Hyunjin, arrived at the hotel where they were staying for the next few days.

"Wow wow, the room is quite spacious too. Why don't I just share a room with you guys? That saves more money." Hyunjin who just put all his luggage in his hotel room, now insolently entered Seungmin and Changbin's room.

Acting as if his actions were nothing out of the ordinary, fortunately the newly married couple were not in an ambiguous situation even though Hyunjin hoped to catch them. Damn it indeed!

"Stop acting crazy or your head is hanging on the ceiling of this room." Hyunjin shrugged nonchalantly, then took the place next to Seungmin who was lying on the bed while holding his hands. Changbin is currently in the middle of tidying up the contents of his suitcase.

"Sir, may I not go around this place?" Seungmin who originally closed his eyes slowly opened his eyelids. Watching the boy who now took out a pair of white shirts and pants.

"You can go alone, right?" Changbin nodded, then turned his head towards Seungmin then gave a faint smile. "Of course, after all, I didn't go too far anyway. Just seeing the scenery."

Seungmin nodded slightly, even though the man didn't give an answer or just a smile reply as a form of agreement, Changbin knew Seungmin wouldn't mind. "Thank you."

The boy immediately got up from his seat, holding the edge of the clothes he was wearing so he could immediately remove the object from his body. Seungmin's brow furrowed when he saw Changbin's movements about to take off his clothes.

Let's repeat. Take off his clothes in front of Hyunjin. In front of Hyunjin!

"Boy, what do you want?" Changbin turned his head back, staring at the surprised Seungmin who had now bowed himself straight.

"Change clothes." The answer is plain. Seungmin now shakes his head dramatically.

"No-no! You want to change your clothes in front of this person? !! I mean show your body in front of this stranger? !! Don't joke around dear. Change your clothes in the bathroom!" Changing Hyunjin who is now looking at Seungmin is irritated.

"What the heck are you doing ?! I have seen his body, after all, you idiot. And I'm not a stranger either, you bastard!" Hyunjin fierce while staring cynically at his boss. Seungmin doesn't want to bother.

"Change your clothes in the bathroom, boy." Changbin shook his head slightly while blowing slowly. "Very well."

In the end the child obeyed the master's orders. Indeed, a protective Kim Seungmin cannot be touched by a single item.

🔞

Changbin could not stop saying amazement when he saw the view of the ocean that stretched like endless. Indeed, the location of the hotel he occupies is a kind of floating hotel, standing on the water. Even from inside your room you can clearly see the ocean view because the door leading to the terrace is a transparent glass door.

He was now walking on a long wooden boardwalk and Changbin did not know where the end was. And he doesn't want to know because he doesn't want to go too far. Choose to sit on the edge of a wooden road that is only one meter wide, playing with clear blue sea water.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Changbin immediately looked up when a voice interrupted. Smiling slightly with narrowed eyes because that afternoon the sun was shining quite blazing.

"Playing water. Do you stay here too?" Changbin asked back, actually a little surprised why the man who was on the plane sitting next to him was now nearby. Even taking place for next door.

"Yep, that's right. I never thought we could meet again. Are you alone? Where were the two men?"

Knowing who was meant by the man who introduced himself as Minho, Changbin smiled slightly. "Ah, they are resting in the room. Are you alone?"

"I was alone from the start," Changbin looked at Minho, the man paused for a moment before resuming his sentence. "Do you want to accompany me? I want to find something to eat."

Changbin unconsciously poked his lips when he remembered he did not bring anything but clothing attached to the body together with other organs, as well as his life.

"I left my wallet in the room." Minho instead smiled broadly. "It's okay, I treat. As a form of introductory celebration. You don't mind, do you?"

Feeling Minho was not suspicious and seemed like a good person, Changbin burdenlessly nodded his head. Let himself be pulled somewhere by Minho.

🔞

After five hours had passed, Seungmin and Hyunjin still felt at home in a very comfortable place. Seungmin is on the bed, while Hyunjin is lying on the floor. The man was kicked by Seungmin because he tried to sleep on his bed with wet hair. Clearly Seungmin was annoyed.

And the most annoying thing is, Hyunjin hitched a bath in his room. Even though Seungmin was sure at Hyunjin's place there were also the same bathroom and toilet.

"Kim, don't you feel Changbin has been gone too long?" Seungmin who was feeling lazy and exhausted immediately glared wide after hearing Hyunjin's question.

"That's right! Where is my boy?" Seungmin wake again from his comfortable sleep, took his cellphone to contact Changbin. Hyunjin is also sitting down.

"It's useless for you to call him, that child's cellphone next to you." Sure enough, the cellphone ring suddenly made Seungmin jump because the ringtones of Changbin's cellphone were laughing laughter.

"Damn! Two more missing! Hwang, hurry and search !!" Seungmin isn't overdoing it, it's just that he has bad memories about Changbin leaving and not coming back for a long time. Even though he knew that the stepfather would not come back to hurt Changbin, he was still worried because he was afraid that Changbin might be swallowed up by the whale or something because he was thought to be fish food.

But it seems like they overreacted to stop there when the door to the room was knocked from outside. Seungmin and Hyunjin exchanged glances. As if they had the same thought, both of them nodded in unison afterwards and Seungmin immediately opened the door.

"Hi, we meet again, gentlemen." For some reason, just seeing the face of someone who is now smiling at him coupled with a call addressed to him makes Seungmin's temple twitch.

Also when he saw the face of the figure he had been worried about, he also showed his big smile with his hands full of grasping food. And the shoulders of their partners sassyly embraced in front of the eye.

"Earlier I accidentally met with Changbin and then asked him to look for snacks because I was hungry. Sorry for not permission with you first, but Changbin said it's okay so I might as well take him around." Obviously the young man Seungmin knew was named Lee Minho.

Does Seungmin have a sign on his face that he wants to hear the explanation of the little punk? The man did not respond much.

"Mr. Minho bought me food earlier—"

"Get your hands off, boy !!" Not hearing what was said by Changbin, Seungmin looked sharply at Minho. As if ready to attack the younger man.

Seungmin pulled Changbin away from Minho, then held Changbin's waist tightly, as if to tell Minho that his property should not be touched by anyone else.

"Listen young man. I tell you that the person you are trying to approach has a husband. If you intend to take it away from me, first increase your money and fix your ugly face!"

And

BLAMMM !!!

Seungmin slammed the door right in front of Minho. Changbin who saw immediately fell silent, he could clearly see that this time Seungmin was really angry. He felt guilty.

"Ow ow, our male lion is furious. You're in a kitten problem." Ignoring Hyunjin's comments, Seungmin lay back on the bed and closed his eyes. It didn't matter either to Changbin who was still standing in place.

Hyunjin chuckles wider. He approached Changbin then whispered to the child. "If the lion is angry, even the kitten's charm is no longer able to attract its attention. Be careful, child."

"Isshh." Changbin sneered at Hyunjin and then kicked Seungmin's trust secretary away immediately. He was feeling sorry for Seungmin and Hyunjin which made him even worse.

Ah it looks like persuading Seungmin will be a very difficult job for Changbin.

🔞

"Sir." Changbin had been trying to wake Seungmin by shaking the master's body. Initially gentle, but because he did not get a response now he moved brutally.

"Come on don't be angry anymore. I know I'm wrong and deserve to be punished. But don't ignore me." He tried to speak in a pleasing tone so that Seungmin would soon melt. But as before, Seungmin still closed his eyes and didn't respond to anything.

"Siiirrrr, I promise I won't repeat it again. I'm sorry, huh ?? !!" He now sat in front of Seungmin who was sleeping with his body tilted, begging the man.

And nothing has changed, Seungmin is still tight-lipped. Changbin just feels like giving up.

Even though he didn't have any intention when Minho asked him to leave because he thought Minho just wanted to be friends with him, that's all. And he didn't know if Seungmin would act like this. Ignore it.

And the worst thing is, Seungmin didn't buy him food. Even though his stomach is in the middle of rebelling asking to be filled. Just want to cry Changbin feels.

Krruuukk

Hearing the loud voice coming from Changbin's stomach immediately descended from the bed. Then kneel on the floor still facing Seungmin, and afterwards he raised his hands into the air.

"I'm sorry for going with strangers without your knowledge. I'm sorry for going away for a long time and making you worry. I really didn't mean to do it, Minho was kind to me there's no way I would be mean to him." Obviously Changbin Long with his head bowed, no longer cared whether Seungmin would ignore it again or not.

"I don't care if you forgive me or not because I deserve it. But at least give me food, I can't serve my sentence on an empty stomach. I promise I won't do it again." Changbin was serious about what he said, and complained again when the voice from his stomach sounded louder.

"Ahhhh, it's your own fault. Now you can't get food right!" Changbin cursed himself. Didn't realize that Seungmin, who had closed his eyes, had been holding his laughter to death to hear Changbin's complaints.

Even he could not be angry at Changbin, no matter how annoyed he was.

"Promise not to repeat it?" Changbin's head suddenly looked up after hearing the voice of the master finally airs. Now found the master was looking at him calmly.

Changbin nodded strongly. He was unable to say because he was too happy because the master no longer ignored him.

"What will you get if you repeat the same mistake?"

"You-you can punish me whatever it is," Changbin paused to pull his nose at the end. "But don't ignore me or don't feed me. That's really torture." Seungmin smiled.

"Lower your hand and come here." Seungmin patted the empty space next to him, and Changbin immediately did what he ordered even though in a slow state. Because still afraid if the master has not completely forgiven himself.

The boy lay next to Seungmin, and without wasting time Seungmin immediately hugged the body tightly. Pulling Changbin's waist to draw closer to him.

"Next time, wherever you go, you have to tell me. And with anyone but me, even though Hyunjin, you can't leave except with my permission. Understand?"

Changbin nodded in his arms, Seungmin held a wide scythe on his lips. "So now you forgive me?"

A light kiss on the tip of his head became the answer to the question asked by Changbin. Now the child can breathe freely.

Next time, Changbin will warn that Seungmin is no longer angry with him. Because when the master is angry, the source of food will be lost. Speaking of food, Changbin's stomach rebelled again.

"Ehmm sir, I'm sorry again. But can we go find food? I'm starving to death." Seungmin chuckled while giving lots of affectionate kisses on Changbin's face repeatedly.

"Even though you just ate a lot of snacks. You rubbery belly." Seungmin's nagging is not Changbin heed. He was busy laughing because he felt amused at Seungmin's actions.

"Hahaha, let it be - it's ticklish !!!

**Author's Note:**

> See you in the next chapter. Leave comments and kudos, okay !! 😉


End file.
